


Son of a Snake and the Philosophers Stone

by cronaisawriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Father-Son Relationship, Hogwarts, Hogwarts First Year, Panic Attacks, Severus Snape Adopts Harry Potter, Slytherin Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 38,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8979187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cronaisawriter/pseuds/cronaisawriter
Summary: "Harry potter is an unusual boy starting with the fact he is a famous wizard who lives his life in a cupboard"A re-write of harry potter where harry is Severus Snape's son





	1. Prolouge

Severus Snape a man with greasy black hair and sallow skin stands outside a broken down building. It's an old home with one gaping hole in the left side. The man had tears ringing his sunken eyes. He walked inside the building, a pit grew ever deeper in his stomach. He got to the top of the stairs and a man with tan skin, big glasses and dark hair was lying on the stairs. A pang ran through Severus’s body. Everything about this hurt, he had known this man once, it had been an unpleasant meeting but it was still a shock to see that young jovial man with all the life sucked out of him. He finished his way up the stairs when he came upon the sight he had been dreading, the dead body of Lily Potter, the only person he had ever truly loved in his lifetime was dead on the floor, looking like an unceremoniously dropped rag doll. Severus Snape, a usually composed man fell to the ground, a wave of grief running through him.He fell apart the way only Lily could make him do.Tears streamed out of his eyes, snot dripped off his nose. Everything he had been feeling bubbled to the surface. Every scary thought he had about the war and seeing good and bad people alike die. Every spell he shouldn’t have cast, every mind invasion by the leaders of either side. The cold dark loneliness and the hot burning love all collided in his head. He looked at the baby in the crib. It was silent and staring had it been crying earlier? Had he not noticed? The little Potter sat with a new scar tracing down his face. Severus heard the roar of an engine in front of the house he stood up and jumped out the back window. Once he was outside the house he made his way pushing his cloak above his head until he got to the street and turned on the spot. 

Back in the house, the baby Potter started to cry again. Quietly as another wild-eyed dark haired man came in, this one yelled and cursed kicking the wall and picking up the baby. This man carried the baby out into the street holding him tight to his chest. Another man, this time a large man came down in front of the house and pried the now screaming baby from the smaller man's arms. The younger man stood there waving his arms and yelling.   
“That rat I can’t even!!!!”  
“Mr Black need to borrow your bike. I'm taking Harry to Dumbledore.”  
“Okay okay” Mr Black jumped back and forth on his feet looking everywhere but at the little baby in the large man's arms. “I have to go” the man ran a few paces forward and turned on the spot disappearing. The large man carried the baby and got on the bike and sped into the sky carrying the little bundle of baby Potter


	2. Chapter 1: A Very Unusual Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has a horrible day and Severus has an argument

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Child abuse content warning

Harry Potter was a rather unusual boy. Starting with the fact he was a famous wizard but lived his life in a cupboard. The child lived with his aunt and uncle, he ended up here after a rather unfortunate incident with a rather bad man.  Harry was sitting in his cupboard when he heard a voice like nails on a chalkboard calling “Come out you ungrateful brat and make breakfast”.  The one making the noise was his aunt, Petunia Dursley.

Harry sat up, looked at the date and internally groaned it was June 23. This day was always rough, as it was his cousin Dudley’s birthday.   Harry crawled out of the cupboard and went to make breakfast for his overgrown walrus of an uncle called Vernon. Harry couldn’t have looked more different from his cousin. Harry had jet black hair that was always greasy, bright green eyes, a small, too small frame and pale skin. His cousin was round, had blonde hair, blue eyes and skin was often more red than fair. Harry’s uncle looked like a grown Dudley and his aunt had strawberry blond hair, light skin and wiry frame.

While Harry made breakfast, Dudley came down the stairs and looked at the presents. Harry watched as he mentally counted the presents. Harry saw the change in Dudley's face and braced himself. A tantrum was coming on. Harry would have preferred to leave at that moment but Uncle Vernon was blocking Harry’s line of escape. Dudley started to howl. “There  are less presents than last year mummy!” Aunt Petunia went into full mother duck mode and started trying to calm him down. She tried to reassure him that everything was going to be all alright. After the hysteria had calmed down  Uncle Vernon then took to yelling at his nephew. Harry wasn't even sure what this yelling was exactly about but he knew it had been spurred by Dudley's tantrum. Aunt Petunia had left to take one of her “calming tablets”  and came back into the room in a flush.

“Miss Figgs can’t watch Harry, we will have to take him with us to the zoo,” She said a mix of worry and venom in her voice.

“N-no, N-no Harry can't come with us, it will ruin my birthday” Dudley fake cried

“Petunia what are we gonna do? that freak child  is nothing but trouble.” Uncle Vernon spat.

At that time “that freak child’, or Harry as he preferred was thinking about the zoo. It could be fun to get out. On the other hand, he thought Dudley will make it a living hell. He vaguely heard Petunia and Vernon go back and forth about other places to shove him. Normally they shoved him off on Mrs Figg an old lady with lots of cats and lots of loneliness. She was always a bit sad and also always annoying. To not have to go there was a blessing.

“You are coming you brat but you better _behave_ _.”_ Uncle Vernon's threatening tone broke Harry’s train of thought. At this remark Dudley continued his fake crying, Aunt Petunia continued her cooing. This stopped when Dudley's friend Piers arrived. Harry hated Piers almost as much as Dudley. The reason for this has he enjoyed “Harry hunting” a game in which Harry was chased and beaten. Harry was in a bit of daze as they got into the car,

Harry had a pretty good day; he had to be fed plus he was given an ice pop. This was because of the watching eye of the ice cream stand man. They wandered around not staying anywhere too long because of Dudley's lack of real interest in anything but himself and food. They ended up in the reptile house and Piers and Dudley kept shouting much to Harry’s annoyance but there flapping about allowed Harry to look at the snakes. Harry ended up in front of the boa constrictor's tank.

“Hello,” Harry said

“Hello,” a voice said back

Harry jumped and looked around. No one was there so Harry said “Hello?”

“We already said that” it was the snake speaking

“I know, so wh-what are you doing?” Harry asked

“ Ya know just sitting,” the snake said, Harry would have sworn the snake rolled his eyes

“Where ya from?”

“ I was bred here, that's to say I'm from nowhere”

“ Oh okay, I'm from here too! Do you have any family here?”

The snake jabbed the sign to his left which read;  _bred in captivity._

“ That's okay I don’t have family either” Harry sighed

“That’s okay, you talking to me is break from the annoying boys who usually just stare at me”

“yeah, people can be mean,” Harry said

As if on cue, Harry fell as his cousin pushed him roughly. Dudley then started to scream about the snake moving. Harry got very angry and next thing anyone knew Dudley and Piers were in the water and the snake was running free. Harry began to laugh but was promptly shut up by an angry glare from his uncle and shrill squeal from his aunt.

Harry was grabbed by the scruff of his neck and shoved against the wall. A baffled zoo employ came into the room. He stared at the scene looking absolutely mind boggled. He took Petunia, Piers and Dudley into a back room. He apologised profusely, still confused.  After lunch was had and Petunia was talked down a bit, they headed for the car. Piers was dropped at home and they made their way back to the house. Vernon started to scream the moment Piers was gone.   
“You sickening mess of a child! How dare you behave like that!”

“It's not my fault it just happened like magic”

Vernon turned and got close to Harry's face “How dare you speak that word you know we don’t talk about magic in this house!” Harry froze he wasn’t even sure what he had done wrong. He couldn’t have made the glass go away, Uncle Vernon yelled and Harry stayed silent drinking in the laboured breath and nasty words. He was thrown into his cupboard without supper. Harry sat there, tears brimming in his eyes. His breathing hitched in his throat and he started to shake back and forth. Running his hands up and down his legs trying to bring himself back but he couldn't. For the next minutes, Harry shook from panic until he wore himself out and fell asleep.

* * *

 

Meanwhile in a castle in what might as well be a different world from the humdrum of number 4 Privet Drive. A  man in black robes and very old man in multicoloured robes argued in hushed tones.

“ You have to let me fetch him” the black robed man hissed

“ I can not allow that Severus, the boy needs family and protection” The older man stated calmly.

“ And I'm not family? The boy's father is not his family? Profesor you hid him from me for eleven years!” He spat

“ Now, now Severus we have been over this, he needed safe housing away from the war and magic in general. I swear he is perfectly safe”

“Safe? With those muggles? I understood in the short term, but all you're doing now is stalling. He will be receiving his Hogwarts letter you need to send me. You know Petunia isn’t going to want him to come she _hates_ magic. She _hated_ me and Hogwarts. She’s the worst kind of muggle.”

“Now Severus you know people can change. You of all people must know that people can grow up.”

“ People change once in a blue moon and only when they have no choice. So what if she thinks the kid is as much a freak as she regarded Lilly to be. The woman is vile and I can’t imagine any husband of her’s being worth much more.”

“ Severus, please. If the boy doesn’t respond in a timely fashion  I will send someone. I have done it for muggle borns before.”

“Who were you thinking of sending, Hagrid?” Severus said sarcastically

“ Yes, I was.  Now, Severus, I understand you want to see him, but have you considered that he may not want to see you? In his eyes you abandon him.”

“ That wasn’t my choice. I wanted to be there but you and the bloody ministry got in my way! I am not a nice man but I wouldn’t abandon my kid for the sake of my remaining self-respect and for the love of Lilly”, Severus’s voice was filled with equal parts anger and regret as he stared down the ever smiling old man.

“Patience, I shall let you know with some haste if my decision changes,” Dumbledore said with a dismissive wave of his hand

That night both Severus and Harry went to bed with heavy hearts and empty stomachs.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been edited by the author and a friend  
> Next chapter will be posted on the second


	3. Chapter 2: Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The letters from no one keep coming & Severus meets his son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is a little late I was in the emergency room and quite sick but I'm back for now.  
> Cw: Child abuse

Harry was making breakfast when the mail came. Harry went to get it with a sigh. Harry mused over the lack of anything interesting in the mail when he stopped dead in his tracks and stared at his hand a letter addressed to him.   
“Mr. H. Potter  
The Cupboard under the Stairs  
Four Privet Drive  
Little Whinging  
Surrey”  
Harry stared with dumbfounded expression when he gave the rest of the mail to Uncle Vernon. Dudley yelled to his dad,  
“Harry, Harry has a letter.”  
“ Boy! get over here and give me my mail!” Uncle Vernon said.  
“ It’s my letter, ” Harry said with all the defiance he could muster.  
“ Who would write to yo, boy! Let me see.”   
Uncle Vernon took the letter, showed his wife then both their faces turned white as they turned it over. Uncle Vernon sent both the boys out, much to Harry and Dudley's annoyance.   
Harry and Dudley sat at the door and heard.  
“Petunia it is the letter we feared?”  
“Yes Vernon”  
“I thought you said we could beat the freak out of him. Now they are sending us letters here.”  
“I knew this would happen, of course, he gets this letter. I did try and put this out of his head but I can’t stop them sending letters if they want the boy.”  
“They’re watching us Petunia, they know Harry lives in the cupboard.”  
“So what, if they really wanted Harry they would have come to get him years ago.”  
“I suppose you're right. Just ignore the letters and they will stop!”  
The door then swung out and smacked Harry in the face much to Dudley’s pleasure. Harry hid in the garden later that day. Dudley came crashing outside. He and one of his gang came up behind Harry and shoved him to the ground. The one friend held down Harry’s hand and pushed on his wrist till they hurt. Dudley stood squarely above Harry and pounded on Harry's ribs until Harry was lying there silently crying. He knew it was no use to scream.   
The next day more letters came and uncle Vernon was furious. Harry tried to steal a letter but was unsuccessful. That night he boarded up the mail slot. The next day the mail came through the chimney and through the windows. Uncle Vernon boarded up the windows and closed the chimneys. By this point Harry and Dudley were very confused. Dudley didn’t handle confusion very well at all. He took it out on Harry. Harry was confused and he took it out on himself. He would lay curled in his cupboard and cry . He was angry. What did that letter say? Why wasn’t he allowed to read it. Was it bad? Did he do something wrong? Was it good and the Dursleys didn’t think he deserved it? Harry would not have admitted it to anyone but part of him wished the letters would stop coming. 

* * *

  
On the third night since harry had gotten the first letter Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore sat in a round room in the castle. They were having a heated discussion  
“ You really cannot let this continue sir” Severus said.  
“ I know I shall send someone to fetch him soon” Dumbledore said calmly  
“ I told you sir, I need to be the one to fetch him” Severus said with a hint of annoyance  
“ I told you I’m sending Hagrid”   
“Hagrid is fine person but I don’t think he is really the safest option to care for the boy!”   
“Oh? Why is that? You know the decision I make, I make for Harry?”  
“I should have been with the boy from the start.”  
“The only two people who know Harry is your son are in this room. People were watching for news of their saviour. People would have talked why I was giving their hero to a known death eater.” Dumbledore reminded  
“I would have not hurt the boy, he would have been cared for. Isn’t that what truly matters? Not the prattle of the uninformed.” said Severus  
“Yes, I suppose in the end that does matter. I believe maybe you should see the boy.”  
“I should have been able to get him long before this, I don’t understand why you're making me wait!”  
“ Safety Severus, for you and the boy. Safety from our world which judges both you and him for things you can’t change now”  
“ You shall go fetch him tomorrow, here be careful son” Dumbledore said with a soft sigh, handing Severus a letter addressed  
“ Mr. H Potter   
The Cupboard under the stairs  
Four. Privet Dr  
Little Whining   
Surry”  
Severus sighed H Potter, his son thought he was the child of someone else. Would that make this easier or harder? Not to mention it said a cupboard under the stairs. What did that mean. Had someone truly put a child in a cupboard. He walked into his study, His hair was standing up. His heart pumping, he sneered at himself. Behaving like a skittish bunny, he had convinced the most stubborn man in the world to change his mind, he was doing fine. His son was alive and he would get to see him. Things were actually going in a pleasant direction for the first time in such a long time.

* * *

 

The next morning Harry was awoken with a screech from his aunt and smack on the head.  
“Severus.... what... are you doing here!”   
“ I’ve come to get Harry, a” Severus said with an audible sneer.   
Harry pushed his face against the door at the mention of his name. A tall pale man in jeans and a dress shirt stared at his aunt with a look of disgust. Harry was quite curious what this man wanted with him.  
“ You shall not take him, whatever you relationship with Lilly was she obviously didn’t want you anywhere near that boy!” His aunt said with a forceful tone.  
“ You and Lilly barely spoke at the time of her death. But she did want me near the child. It was you favourite man Dumbledore who didn’t” The man spoke with such venom Harry’s spine tingled.   
“I know she wouldn't have wanted a man that made her cry for half a summer. To be with her child.”  
“You know nothing about that.The child is going to Hogwarts and that's all that matters.” Harry leaned against the cupboard door his combined weight pushed the door open and he tumbled into the hall.   
Severus’s face softened when looking at Harry while Petunia’s twisted in worry. The man pulled out a letter from his pocket and handed it to Harry. The letter was just as the ones from the days before. Harry stared at the letter and then at the man with his wide eyes and his lightning scar. Severus sighed looking at Petunia’s cross face, this was not going to be easy.  
“ I suppose you never told the child of his mother's true abilities?” the man drawled.   
“ Of course we kept you freaks away!” Uncle Vernon spat, now a part of the conversation.  
“ What abilities? What is going on!” Harry spoke up.  
“Shut up useless boy ” Uncle Vernon said. Harry immediately coward and started to shake.  
Severus hated the look in Harry’s eyes. No child should look like that.“ Your aunt and uncle have been hiding truth about your parents from you Harry, and stand up.” Severus looked at Harry now “ Now Harry, I’m Severus Snape, I work at Hogwarts a school for wizards, your parents were wizards and so are you. Keeping up child?”   
Harry looked around and nodded apprehensively   
Uncle Vernon lodged his complaint, “ we aren't paying for the boy to learn cheap tricks no matter who his parents were”   
“ His parents were freaks! and he is the same. The were idiots who got themselves blown up! They were no good troublemakers, filthy people.” She fell into mumbled tone  
Blown up?Harry was now really confused. His eyes shot between the three seething adults around him. He was waiting for the lash out...  
Severus looked murderous “ Lily Evans was not an idiot, filth or a freak. Don’t speak about her like that Tunie, in fact don’t speak of her at all.” The man pulled a stick out of his pockets and caused all her photos of Dudley to topple off the mantel.   
Harry jumped then murmured “ what happened to my parents?’   
Severus sighed deciding telling Harry he was his son wouldn’t happen now, no matter how much he wanted to . He needed the boy’s trust. He looked sadly at the boy with Lilly’s eyes. He spoke after what could have been a year but was in truth less than a minute.  
“ Harry your mother was murdered. She was a good woman not a freak and nor are You. You will be coming to Hogwarts. Muggles like these shall not be stopping you.” The man spoke with such finality Harry felt he shouldn’t argue so instead he just nodded and held back his questions. Severus’s gaze turned to the boy's small frame and tired eyes ringed with red. The child had bruises on his wrist, he sighed. He was now sure that he must not let the boy ever come back here. The man's gaze turned to the red faced sputtering man.  
“ You shall have no need to pay, you shall have no involvement with Harry as of now. Harry get anything you have attachment to, clothes and shoes, we are leaving in 20 minutes,and Harry I will give you something for those bruises.”  
Harry turned the door to his cupboard and took a deep breath. This man might very well be insane. But he seemed to like Harry's parents. He also made things happen by just waving a stick around. It was like magic. His parents were murdered? That was news to Harry but Aunt Petunia reaction to the statement basically proved the point, only things that were true could make someone that angry.  
Harry grabbed shoes and changed his shirt. He whipped around grabbing a small plastic army man the only toy Harry felt any attachment to. And stuffed it into his pocket. He also had a few clothes folded under his arm.   
Servus shot Harry an apprehensive stare “ You need new clothes those ones are rubbish” He disappeared the clothes with a flick of his stick leaving Harry with a letter and an army man  
Severus sighed and took Harry’s shoulders gently and propelled the boy to a small four door car. He let Harry in the front seat which was quite exciting for the boy. Severus turned and said the first real kind words Harry had heard in a long time.   
“ I shall not lay a hand on you, I will not starve you, you will not feel hurt at my hand. But you will behave and learn understand?”   
Harry nodded vigorously   
“I wasn't lying, You are a wizard as am I. Magic is real, and your mother knew it.”   
Harry was baffled but as he sped away from the only home he had ever had and that finality gave Harry an odd sense of comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been edited by three people so hopefully its okay!  
> Plase comment and tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 3: A New home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry arrives at severus's home

The next morning  Harry awoke but kept his eyes shut tight. He knew if he opened his eyes the  magic that had happened the day before would be gone. Harry squeezed his eyes tighter and he could still hear the deep voice of the man from his dreams. The man called louder,

“ Harry you need to wake up We are at my home” the man spoke harshly.

Harry opened his eyes and saw a small line of village houses. He followed as the man opened the door and ushered Harry out. Harry sleepily walked up a small flight of stairs and looked around the small living room. One side was decorated with bookshelves and a fireplace. The other side had a small kitchen with a table. The whole space was coloured a light tan, the tiles were a faint blue. Severus spoke to break Harry’s sleepy intake of the room, “that door goes to my lab do not enter without permission” he said, while gesturing to a door in the kitchen,“follow me”.  
“Wait what's in the lab?” Harry asked

“I will show you later,” he said, leading  Harry up a small staircase.

The younger man looked around the walls and saw they were all empty. A million thoughts flashed through his head. He wondered what this man really wanted. He wondered why the man had no pictures, he wondered if the school really existed.

“ That room is yours, the one across is the loo, the next room is mine, across the  hall is my study.” he said waving his arm “ my study and room are off the limits unless I invite you. Your room may have anything you like granted it stays clean. Now follow me back down the  stairs so I can clean your wounds.” 

Harry spun around to go back down the  stairs . He looked down at his wrists and noticed they were covered in bruises and crusted with blood. He sat in a comfy chair in the warm  living room and watched  Severus disappear into his lab. The man came back up and held  Harry ’s hand gently. He placed a cold hand on his wrist to clean the blood.  Harry felt so lost, could he be trying to help? Help wasn’t something  Harry got very often. The man was quite and the house was calm. He wanted to believe that his long hands weren't going to hurt him. 

“Bruise salve, it should heal presently, do you have any other bruises? Anything else hurt?” he said in a calm, brisk voice.

“ umm my sides hurt and I have bruises on my stomach,”  Harry said in a soft voice.

“ will you lift up your shirt so I can fix it? I promise I will only touch the bruises, and scrapes”  Snape said in the same low calm voice.

Harry nodded and picked his oversized shirt up. He braced himself for a rough impact that never came. Severus swore under his breath as he saw both sides of  Harry ’s ribcage was bruised black and blue and scrapes laced his whole torso. The man picked up his wand and ran diagnostic  spells which showed there were fractured ribs. Severus continued to mentally curse; the Dursleys,  Dumbledore , himself and the world. After healing the worst of the injuries he fell back into the chair and looked sadly at  Harry who still seemed to be waiting. 

“ What are you waiting for child?” he said, his sharp tone broke  Harry out of a trance.

“ Um, for you to hit me, or something” he mumbled.

“ I told you I wasn’t going to hurt you, do well to remember that,” the man said in a soft drawl.

Harry nodded and noticed that his ribs were not so bumpy. 

Severus spoke, “Harry  I need to apply this bruise salve, may I touch your injuries?” 

“okay,”  Harry gulped.

Severus applied the cold cream again and placed bandages on top. He then pulled to small phials and showed  Harry the labels. They read  _ dreamless sleep  _ and  _ general  _ _ anaesthesia _ _.  _

“  You will take this one to relieve pain while your injuries heal, the other will allow you to sleep.”

Harry nodded and fell into a much needed deep sleep.

Severus however barely slept, he cleaned up his  potions.   He then floo called Dumbledore. Then mused over what the hell he had gotten himself into.

* * *

 

The next morning  Harry woke up in his new room and got his bearings. He now had; one bed with a light  green comforter, one desk with notebooks and pens, one bookshelf with a few  books , one closet and one dresser.

He then looked at his letter which was still crumpled in his hand. He then  realised he had no clothes or toiletries not even a bloody toothbrush. He rolled off the low bed and walked quietly down the  stairs fearing he might get in trouble if he woke  Severus up. He was surprised to see the man waiting in the kitchen eating a sandwich .“ Harry , you have slept almost 24 hours, sit and eat.” the man said with no room to question. 

Harry sat and ate a grilled cheese the was on the table. Harry was pleasantly surprised that food was already made. When  Harry finished  Severus used  magic to clean the plates. The man stood up and took an inventory of the small, frightened child beside him. He spoke after a long minute. “ we will see how your wounds healed” He bent down and removed the bandages from  Harry ’s wrists. Harry was awestruck with the lack of bruises and cuts. Severus then removed all the bandages. He noticed there was still marks along the ribs.  Harry winced as he touched them.

“Those might take a little longer to heal they were deep, repeated injuries. Now you need new clothes.”

“ I don’t have money.”

“I shall pay. We will apparate to Stratford Upon Avon to buy you muggle clothes as well as groceries. You will also be needing a mobile as to contact me whilst here.’’ he said grabbing a wallet and mobile. 

“Muggles? you used that word before what does that mean?”  Harry asked

“ Muggles are non- wizards , your ‘family’ was the worst kind of muggles, but not all are as bad.”

“ Oh, what’s ‘apparate’? You said that's how we were gonna travel.”  Harry stared with wide eyes up at  Severus , this won  Harry a half smile.

“ Apparition is like, well teleportation it's a way  wizards travel. You are underage so you will side long with me.”

They walked to the street. Severus then jerked his arm up,  Harry grabbed  Severus ’s arm and held tight. Harry felt like he was being strangled for a split second. He gasped for air as he arrived in an ally. Severus propelled  Harry out onto the street,  Harry wheeled around  realising he really had just  travelled . 

“ Keep up daft child, we need to buy you clothes first, those clothes are absolute rubbish.” Severus rounded on  Harry and held out his hand “ Please give me the letter you have already crumpled it. We shall read it together at dinner”  Harry uneasily handed over the letter.

The two shopped getting  Harry 3 pairs of pants, 3 t-shirts, 2 dress shirts, new trainers, 2 sets of  pyjamas , and a coat. They next picked up a mobile for  Harry . Finally, they picked up some groceries. The pair disapparated back to the road in front of the house. Harry was hyper and bouncing after getting his own clothes. “Harry before anything you need to help me unpack, then change. When you come back down, read over your letter then eat supper.”

Harry raced around getting himself ready. He flew back down the  stairs and sat at the table.  Severus gazed calmly at the kid. Children were so excitable, it would take an awful lot of getting used to, being around a child beside classes. 

“ Calm yourself  Harry ”. Severus pulled the crumpled  Hogwarts letter and passed it to  Harry . “ go  on, read the letter.”

Harry opened the letter, his face was gleeful as he read the contents;

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  _ of _ WITCHCRAFT  _ and _ WIZARDRY

 

_ Headmaster: Albus  _ _ Dumbledore _

_ (Order of Merlin, First  _ _ Class _ _ , Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, _

_ Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of  _ _ Wizards _ _ ) _

_Dear_ _Mr_ _Potter_ _,_

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at  _ _ Hogwarts _ _ School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Please find enclosed a list of all necessary  _ _ books _ _ and  _ _ equipment _ _. _

_ Term begins on 1 September. We await your  _ _ owl _ _ by no later than 31  _ _ July _ _. _

_ Yours sincerely, _

Minerva McGonagall

_ Minerva McGonagall _

_ Deputy Headmistres _ s

Harry’s mind was racing. He was really a  wizard , and there was a school. He  realised he was holding his breath from excitement. September first that was so close. It was  July 28 only about a month left. 

“Any questions?” Severus interrupted  Harry ’s train of thought.

“ Yes sir, how do I get there, what kind of classes will I learn? You work there right? Where will I stay till school starts? ” Harry gushed quickly.

“ Harry quit rambling, Yes I work there, you learn many subjects the list on the back describes them in outline. You will stay with me until 28th of  August , at that point, you have to stay with someone else because I will have to be in  Hogwarts . I will expect you to come see me at  Hogwarts though. “

Harry nodded he flipped the letter over and read;

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

  1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)
  2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear
  3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)
  4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)



Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE  BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard  Book of  Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk  

A  History of  Magic

by Bathilda Bagshot 

Magical Theory

by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to  Transfiguration

by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical  Drafts and  Potions

by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The  Dark Forces: A Guide to  Self - Protection

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER  EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring if they desire, an  owl OR a cat OR a toad.

 

PARENTS ARE  REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT  ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely, 

Thomsonicle -Pocus 

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

“Wow! ..uh Sir where are we gonna get this from? I have no idea what some of this  is.” Harry asked with a half smile half grimace.

“We will get it in Diagon alley, come August first. For now, we will stay here, you may draw and read. You may play or what have you in the yard as long as you wash up afterwards. There is a radio and record player if you like music, and you can borrow my laptop sometimes if im not using it. but you are not to use it if I am working in my study. You have free will of your room as long it stays clean.” Snape finished with a flick of his wand as soup went on the stove.

They ate dinner in comfortable quite.


	5. Chapter 4: Severus’s Secret & Harry’s Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically What it Says in the title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are all pensive memories!  
> Please comment i would love some feedback!

Days passed without real incident.They talked very little. Severus would only talk in short sentences to tell Harry what he was doing. Harry read about every book in the house. There were books on spell casting and potions. Books detailing the very precise art of alchemy. There were very few books with stories which happened to be Harry’s favourite but he made do with what he had. Harry would wake up every morning to breakfast already made. There was normally over cooked something that Harry couldn’t really decipher but it was still a miracle to have food every day!Severus was true to his word. He never laid a hand on Harry, he was curt and not affectionate but never cruel. 

One day they were drinking tea and Harry decided to try and coax some conversation out of his tea partner.

“Hey. Did you go to Hogwarts?”

“Yes, I did.”

“Oh, what was it like?”

“It was crowded and filled with annoying children.”

“Oh, but was there anything you liked.”

“I liked learning about the magics. As you can tell by my books I’m partial to spell making and potions.”

“Is potion making like muggle chemistry.”

“They share similarities but potion making has more immediate implications, and doesn’t deal as much with the way the natural world works and more how to manipulate it.”

“Okay, where does magic come from?” 

This question made Severus put his cup down.He turned and stared at Harry his eyes boring into Harry’s. 

“I'm sorry sir.”

“No, it's just most eleven-year-olds don’t ask such interesting questions.”

“So you're not mad?”

“I'll get mad if you keep asking me if I'm mad at you every five seconds.”

Harry sat silently. The drank tea for a long moment.

“Well if you still want to know, magic is tied to the soul, your soul powers your magic and decides how powerful you are. Your genetics play a part in whether or not you can channel magic. Muggles are not inherently magicless they just have no way to channel their soul. That's the western view of magic at least. Other countries use chi or other words to describe the life force but that's the basic idea.”

Harry looked with wide eyes at the man. That was the most he’d heard him talk in the past three weeks.

* * *

 

A few more days passed and it was  Harry ’ birthday. He woke up around nine and stumbled down the  stairs . Harry was still waiting a bit for something to go wrong but after about month he almost didn’t believe it would come from  Severus . He saw the table had a weird sparkly dish, a box of pastries and a card.  Harry smiled unsure of the dish but liked the idea of pastries for breakfast. Harry sat and read the card which was in  Severus 's swishy handwriting,

Dear  Harry ,

Happy eleventh birthday, you present will be bought for you when we go school shopping. I am happy to have you here. Today will be a big day, though. I have something to share with you.

Sincerely,

Severus  Snape

Harry smiled at the simple card with a balloon on the front. Severus looked very uncomfortable with the whole affair. Harry ate two pastries and looked expectantly at the dish. Severus then picked up his wand and pulled a long string of silver  smoke from his head and placed it in the dish. Harry gaped as he spoke

“ Harry, I have a story to tell you. It involves our shared past. I have waited to understand your.. situation. This will not necessarily be a pleasant story. I want you to understand that I, er, care for you. This will show you my memories of events.“  Severus tripped over his words in a very un- Severus manner. 

“ Okay?” Harry put a question and excitement in the one word. 

“ You mother’s name is  Lilly ? I believe you know that but for reference, she also was pale and had red hair,” he spoke awkwardly again.

Snape informed  Harry to look in the dish. Harry felt like he was falling in the water.

* * *

 

_ Harry gazed around what appeared to be a lake. Two children played by the water. The boy he saw was a very young  _ _ Severus _ _ and the girl he assumed must be his mum. _

_ “ _ _ Sev _ _ I got my letter,  _ _ Petunia _ _ is angry she doesn’t have one. But I'm so excited it’s real it really is real!”  _ _ Lilly _ _ said with a smile. _

_ “ I know Lil I told you! We will go together!”  _

_ The two children hugged as a swish of  _ _ smoke _ _ brought  _ _ Harry _ _ to the two kids looking a few years older, wearing what appeared to be school clothes. _

_ They were reading by the lake and then a gaggle of boys came over and  _ _ started _ _ cat calling the girl,  _ _ Lilly _ _ and teasing  _ _ Severus. _

_ the mirror flashed more images of the same with slightly older inhabitants.  _

_ Finally one settled with just  _ _ Severus _ _ and his mum. _

_ “Sev I know it's hard but hold up.” _

_ “Those dumb  _ _ Gryffindors _ _ make my life a  _ _ living _ _ hell!”  _

_ “There not all so bad” _

_ “ You filthy mudblood all you do is defend them. I don’t need you!” _

_ Lilly then ran down the road leaving  _ _ Severus _ _ seething. _

_ Another flash of light and  _ _ smoke _ _ brought  _ _ Harry _ _ to a messy sitting room with his mum and  _ _ Severus _ _ having aged again. _

_ “ Lilly I messed up. I messed up so bad. I’m gonna turn myself in.” Severus and  _ _ Lily _ _ had tears running down their faces. _

_ “ Sev it’s okay I promise, we will get through this.” she held his face and he half crumpled in her arms.” We were best friends for a long time. I still care about you. I never stopped. You made bad decisions, and you should turn yourself in. But stay with me for a while. ” She spoke in a hoarse whisper. _

_ “I let it all get to me. I let  _ him  _ get to me. Acted like the monster I swore I’d never be, lost you!” He jerked away _

_ “ You haven’t lost me,  _ _ Severus _ _! Look at me you’re still a good man  _ _ Severus _ _. Voldemort is the evil one. He will always be the evil one”. _

_ “ I love you, Lilly.” _

_ Harry saw the man and women kissed hesitantly. Then the scene shifted to a spot in a tea room. _

_ “ It worked out Lilly. Dumbledore is letting me off easy if I turn spy. It’s the best I could ask for.” he said shaking his head. _

_ “ That's a good thing  _ _ Sev _ _ , because you can't go to Azkaban.” _

_ “ Why not I really should, shouldn't I?” _

_ “ I’m pregnant.” _

_ “Oh,  _ _ James _ _ must be so happy. I don’t know what that has to do with me being a criminal, though?” _

_ “It concerns you because the child is yours.” _

_ “Are you sure? I mean I.” _

_ “ Yes,  _ _ Sev _ _ I'm sure. This is a bit of a cluster f so I wouldn’t say that if it isn't true” _

_“ I’m sorry_ _Lilly, I_ _messed up when I got in with The_ _Dark_ _lord_ _, I should have stayed true to you. Then this kid would have two good parents.”_

_ “ Your right, you should never have done what you did.” _

_ “ I know.” _

_ “That doesn’t mean you’ll never see this kid, though, you will. You just have to keep proving you're sorry, prove it to me you understand?” _

_ “Yes, I understand.” _

_ “I’m telling James. He loves me and I love him. What I did with you was wrong. James and I were fighting a big fight. About what we want in life and what we're willing to give up for it. It was bad and you were there. I’m so sorry Severus I really am sorry. But I am staying with him if he’ll have me.” _

_ “Anyone would be lucky to have you.” _

_ Severus and  _ _ Lily _ _ stared for a long minute before Lilly walked out the door.  _ _ Smoke _ _ billowed up again. _

_ Lilly looked worried as she stared at  _ _ Severus _ _ in what appeared to be a nicer sitting room.  _ _   
_ _ “James is angry  _ _ Sev _ _.” She stood up and  _ _ started _ _ to pace “ Because  I'm going to put you down as the boy’s father. “ _

_ “ Boy? The kid is a boy. I’m gonna have a son!”  _ _ Severus _ _ partly laughed partly groaned. _

_“You will be his dad in all accounts by law. Though_ _James_ _will get first custody if I die some horrible_ _death_ _. Socially_ _is another matter entirely,_ _James_ _said you can’t have full access to the kid.  I need to respect that, he is the provider. You are caught on the wrong side of the war. You will see him, I swear you will know your child.” Her voice was full of anger but still so tired._

_ “ It’s okay love, I understand. The boy needs a stable home.” Severus said guilt stricken. _

_ She then exploded with emotion. _

_ “ James said he will write out my son! He will write us out of his will. He will do it unless you stay away for the  _ _ first year. _ _ I know  _ _ Sev _ _ , it's hateful but he has all the right to be mad. We messed up and this is the price. James said “ I'm gonna wait and make sure you don’t run off with that sleez bag Sniviuls’. The bloody man using our child’s future to make me stay with him! I wasn’t gonna leave anyway. Plus the only other people who know the kids is yours is  _ _ Dumbledore _ _. “ She fell in a heap on the couch. _

_“It’s okay_ _Lilly, I_ _want what is best for the kid. He is my kid, and as long as I eventually see him, I'm okay. I can’t raise a kid properly till the war is over. So this_ frickin _tattoo on my arm doesn’t dictate life anymore.”_

_ The two hugged then stared at a roaring fire. _

_ Smoke flashed again and  _ _ Harry _ _ was standing in a small office with  _ _ Severus _ _ and an old man. _

_ The old man spoke, “  _ _ Severus _ _ my son, you did your best. You did not know what that prophecy would entail. You came and told me. Lily, Harry and James will be safe.” _

_ “Safe? My son needs me now!. I will go see him and protect him. I messed up once I need to keep him safe! I told the  _ _ Dark _ _ Lord about the prophecy and now he is going to kill them!” _

_ “Calm my child. We will protect them through the order” _

_ “ I love them..”  _ _ Severus _ _ was on his hands and knees. _

_ Smoke flashed again and  _ _ Harry _ _ saw  _ _ Severus _ _ holding his dead mum in his arms crying. A man who he assumed was his dad laid in a crumpled heap. A baby, who he assumed was himself, was screaming his head off. _

_flash,_ _Severus_ _asked_ _Dumbledore_ _to take_ Harry. _The argued words became confused in_ _Harry_ _’s head as the men spoke. With a feeling like he was kicked in the stomach,_ _Harry_ _fell backwards and was once again in_ _Severus_ _'s house._

* * *

 

Harry sat on the ground. The whole world was flipped upside down. His head spun with questions. Had his mum been in love with  Severus ?  What had  Severus told ‘The Dark Lord’ about his family? Who was ‘The Dark Lord’ and why did he want  Harry dead? Why wasn’t he dead? But one thing was clear; Severus was  Harry ’s father.

Severus waited until he was sure  Harry wasn’t going to run away before speaking.

“ Harry I told you this wasn’t a good story. I regret many things, getting in involved with a wizard who did unspeakable things, that is why I asked your mum for forgiveness. We got involved... As you saw I am your father. I wanted to be a part of your life. Situations got in the way.”

Severus expected  Harry to yell, shout, be angry. Instead, the daft child just looked up at  Severus smiling. “ Severus , I don’t care what happened in the past, well for now, what matters is you came for me. You wanted me.” Harry then ran up the  stairs . Severus looked at the empty chair his  _ son _ had just been in. 

A day passed uneventfully the two were lost in their own thoughts. 

Harry felt hurt that Severus had stayed away, he understood that something very bad had happened. There had been a man who killed his parents and somehow Severus was involved. That still left Harry hurt. He however deeply wanted a father, someone to love him, wanted someone to care, and that opportunity had laid itself at his feet and he wasn’t about to let it slip away.

Severus turned in on himself in the worst way. He wanted to disappear and never exist again, every part of him turned ice cold. There was a pit of nothingness in his gut sucking his ability to communicate and sucking his ability to live. 

The next day the boys were eating breakfast when  Harry got up the courage to ask a question.

“ Sir, umm I was wondering if .. I could call you dad. To like ya know make us both more comfortable. I’m not used to having a dad. You aren't used to having a son. It could help right?” Harry stared at the floor as he spoke

A long moment passed, Severus was perplexed, was Harry actually not mad? Severus bit his tongue he was thinking so hard. His ability to feel nothing was acting up, however, he knew a few hours from now he would be a wreck. 

“ Yes, Harry you may call me dad while we are in private or in the muggle world. Sir or professor Snape are appropriate at Hogwarts and in the wizarding world. People see you as ‘Harry potter, the boy who lived', an image must be kept. You see when the Dark Lord killed your mother and her husband it made you important.” Severus spoke with a kind of kilter tone.

“ Why  sev ...Dad was it so important. You said he did lots of bad things”

“ it was important because he tried to kill you and didn’t succeed. You survived being hit by  _ Avada Kedavra _ ,  the killing curse. The same way he took many lives with, including your mother's. Everyone took this to mean they now have free will to know and control your life. I wish to get you prepared you for that. As well as tell you about your lineage.” The man spoke calmly much to  Harry ’s surprise as he was talking about murder. 

“ Okay, dad? do you, ya know love me?” the question came out as a choked whisper.

“ Always”  Severus answered uncomfortably. 

Both of the inhabitants just sat for a long time that morning. Both had something they had never had before, a family. 

* * *

 

Later that same day Severus shook Harry from a very restful nap he was having in one of the armchairs a book falling open in his lap. Harry jumped all the way up his hair standing on end. He expected to hear yelling instead he heard a curt almost whisper. “Harry you need to wake up Professor Dumbledore is coming to see you.”

“Why?”

“Doesn’t  matter you just need to wake up.”

“Okay.”Harry did as he was told and sat up in the chair. He was currently dressed in his pyjamas as he had never changed. However he decided that it would be best if he did, so he walked up the stairs to his room and got changed. 

While his son was getting dressed Severus Snape took to pacing. He hated this, he knew what Dumbledore was coming to do, he was going to give them a set of glamour's to perform that would make Harry look like James. It was going to hurt more to look at him after this. At least now even though he saw lily's eyes it was still his Harry. His bright but a little sad Harry. Now he would look and he would see James, James’s Harry, something that almost could have been if it wasn’t for one night of bad decisions. 

Harry came plodding down the stairs and came upon his dad stopped mid pace staring at the floor. Harry knew that face, it was the face all people made when they were thinking about something sad. He saw kids at school make this face right before they cried, he made that face whenever he was about to have check out episodes or panic attacks. Aunt Petunia made that face before she took her “calming tablets.” 

There was a woosh in the fireplace and a tall man with a long white beard came into view. He came out and looked at the two standing in front of him. They looked very alike. Both were slender and had greyish white complexions. Both had sleek black hair the hung next to their faces. The younger one, however, was a little too short for his age. However the major difference were the eyes, the older had cold black eyes and the younger had soft green eyes. The younger Snape stood tall as he could next to the older clearly putting on a show of bravery but his eyes betrayed him they were frightened eyes. 

“Hello, nape household,” Dumbledore said cheerily. 

“Hello professor”, Severus said.

“You must be the young Mr Harry Potter-Snape?”

“Yes, Sir?” Harry had never heard it put that way but he supposed it was accurate.  
“I have come here today to ask something of you Harry, your story is a legend and I wish to uphold that legend. This is for your safety as well as that of your father here.”

“What do we need protection from?” Harry asked.

“From two sources Harry those who still follow Lord Voldemort for one and the public scrutiny and disbelief etc etc.”

“Okay.”

“So what I will have you do is perform glamours monthly. A glamour is a charm the transform the way you appear to other people. It's a form of transfiguration but less powerful. They can last long periods of time. I will perform a couple on you, one to change your skin tone, one to shorten your face shape, one to shorten your nose, and lastly I'll perform another spell which will affect your ability to see, but don't worry I have glasses!”

“That's a lot to do.”

“It’s only four short spells and it won’t hurt a bit.”

“Okay”

Severus stayed silent looking away. In that moment he almost wanted to hug the boy. He was such a sweet strong boy. He knew what it was like to be treated like dirt and to see how kind it had made Harry filled him equal parts affection for Harry and self-loathing.

Dumbledore performed a set of complex hand and wrist movements for about a minute. Severus nodded, it had worked, he was looking at a mini James. He shook his head. Harry looked at his dad and wanted to burst into tears. He looked so sad and it hurt so much. He looked at Dumbledore who looked satisfied. That made Harry want to scream, how could he look happy when the two people he had just affected were in pain. 

“Well I wrote down the charms, here Severus, that's all I have for you now.” Dumbledore walked to the fireplace and with a puff of smoke and the words “Hogwarts Dumbledore's office” he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all work has ben edited by author and friends.


	6. Chapter 5: Diagon Alley

Harry was  sitting in his bed trying to think of what he was meant to be doing . He jumped remembering that he was gonna get to shop for wizard stuff. He  clamored out of his room and tripped down the  stairs . Severus caught  Harry with a flick of his wand. 

“ Do be more careful” he drawled.

“ I’m excited s.. Dad!” he smiled.

“Eat.”

“Mhmm” 

“Speak clearly!’

“Yes”

While Harry ate his slightly undercooked bacon and overcooked eggs, Severus was lost in thought and  looked a bit dismayed reading over the list of school supplies. He himself needed to buy new things for his classes. Severus’ lacked lots of things and money was one. He wondered if  Lilly had left enough money for her son to pay for school, and he cursed  James  for an angry choice life had not  allowed him to correct. When  Harry came down  stairs he noted  Severus was wearing black  robes instead of his standard  jeans and dress shirt. 

“Diagon alley is going to be soo cool. Wizard stuff everywhere!It will be so cool!”

“ Yes sure. Get dressed we will be leaving in thirty minutes.” Severus cast a tempus charm counting down the minutes. 

Harry  ran up the  stairs to get ready. Harry brushed his hair till it lay almost flat on his head. Brushed his teeth and looked at himself in the mirror. For the first time in his life he didn’t have bags under his eyes, it was revolutionary for Harry to look in the mirror and see a happy face looking back. 

Harry hopped down the stair and proclaimed. “ I’m ready.”

Severus looked at  Harry who looked rather clean for rushing to get dressed.

“ Very well  Harry , we will apparate there and back. Also, as your letter states,  Wizards wear  robes hence my clothes. We will start with  Gringotts where your mother left you some money. Then we will get the rest.”

“Okay”

“Come Harry, I need to remind and inform you of two things. Firstly, it is Professor Snape while we are out in the wizarding world. Secondly, if anyone brings up your parents you are to play along, and use “you know who” inplace of The Dark Lord. “

“What's his real name?”

“Voldemort” Severus said in a choked whisper. He immediately looked around him. It was odd for Harry to see that look of fear on his father's face,  he was always so controlled.

They apparated there, Harry noted he did not feel much better the second time.Harry stared around him looking at all the brightly colored robes people were wearing . The stores filled with all kinds of weird things and so much noise. Harry loved the magic that filled the air, but sincerely wished it was quieter. As they started to push into the crowd Harry started to panic. He stood still when he heard people start yelling. 

Harry  started to think;  _ frick i can’t do this.  _ Harry’s head  started to spin and all the air sucked from his lungs. His legs were vibrating. A few people pointed at  Harry calling, asking if it was him. His head  started to fill with thoughts;  _ Noise noise noise stupid child stupid freak child you can't even shop _ . Tears  started to fall down his face when a swish of black covered his eyes and the next thing he knew he was standing in a side alley. 

“ Harry,  Harry , you need to calm down now. We are out of the street. You're okay. We can stay here as long as you need.”

Severus felt very guilty about not taking into account that Harry _hated_ loud noises and crowds.He mentally yelled at himself for still being so inept with his own son. Harry stared at the man through blurred eyes. He looked kind not angry,  Harry’s panic attack hadn’t angered his dad? That was new.

“ You're not angry with me?”

“ Angry with you? Silly child it's those gawking  wizards and there stupid need to talk” he said with a smirk

Harry  started to laugh. a bit. They stood in the side alley until  Harry was ready

“ Here we go, maybe people will show us some goddamn respect this time.”

Harry nodded as they walked up a large street. He stopped dead when a large hairy man stopped in front of them 

“ Harry Potter! I bet I woul see ya’. You look like your father. Good people themes were:  ah Professor Snape nice to see ya’.  You really do have the scar. Blimey you really are something special.” The large man said

“Hello  Hagrid , I’m taking  Harry to  gringotts .” Severus said with a  sneer

“ Well course ya’ are  professor ”  Hagrid looked suspicious of his dad and this unnerved  Harry . “ H arry what do you think of the wizard world? Do ya know much about  Quidditch ? “

Harry looked back at his dad, then shook his head generally at  Hagrid . The man  started to ramble about his parents and  Dumbledore . 

“ Hagrid do you have somewhere to be?”  Severus interrupted 

“ I’m on secret Hogwarts business for Dumbledore himself! I was sent to pick up a little package, it's in Gringotts! Vault 713 , special business!”

Severus gave Hagrid a  death glare to make him quite. The trio came up to a large brick building. Harry stared wide eyes as the walked into a huge room with little creatures on stands. Severus pulled  Harry to the side and told him they were goblins, and about how temperamental they were before walking them up to a desk.

“ Hello Griphook, we need to take a withdrawal from Lily Potter’s vault. I have here Harry Potter, and his key” He spoke smoothly while handing the Goblin the key.

“ Yes sir, this seems to be in order, except the child's name on paper is ‘Harry James Potter-Snape” The man added a question to the end by curling up his face.

“ That is correct, certain custody issues, need to be worked out”

“ I see, his key is in order and that's all I need”

The two humans and  Goblin walked and then rode down into a chasm where they stopped in front of a large door. The  goblin opened up the door revealing money in gold and bronze. Harry froze,  never had he seen such money! Severus on the other hand understood that the money  there was not as much as it seemed.

“  Harry here,’  Severus passed him a small bag and instructed him to fill it. Harry pulled lots of money in the bag and turned around.

“ D.. Severus , what kind of money is this?”

“wizarding money;  the biggest are  galleons , and then  sickles and nuts. there  are 17 silver  Sickles to a gold Galleon, and 29 bronze Knuts to a Sickle. “

They then left  Harry ’s vault and went to  Severus ’s where he withdrew enough money for his shopping . They then rode back up to the atrium and saw H agrid bustling about with a little package. 

“ Harry good to see you again. Finished with my Hogwarts businiess.You get what you were looking for?”” he said with a wink 

“ Yes I did. What do you do at Hogwarts?” Harry said putting on his best politie face and fighting the urge to run away. Hagrid wasn’t really scary but Harry could not stop the nervous knot growing in his stomach. 

“I’m the gamekeeper.” 

“Yes, yes, Harry will see you when he goes to Hogwarts.”

Severus pushed passed  Hagrid and lead H arry back in the street. They walked back down the road when  Severus  pointed into a store called  _ Madam Malkin's  _ _ Robes _ _ for All Occasions.  _ Harry walked in and was promptly whisked back to the changing room. Harry stood next to a bright, blond haired boy who turned to  Harry and spoke.

“ Hi, I’m  Draco Malfoy. I’m going to  Hogwarts this year. what year are you? Yeah I’m a  first year .”

“ I’m a  first year too. My name is  Harry .... Potter .”

“ Really, well I guess you would be eleven too. What house do think you will be in?”

House? Harry just shrugged so he continued

“ Well I suppose no one really knows. I’m pretty sure I will be  in  Slytherin . My family has been going back centuries. I wouldn’t mind  Ravenclaw , they are wicked smart.  Hufflepuff would be awful it’s known for kindness which is good but you know, Gryffindor would be worse, they act first think second. Gryffindor is a bunch of dumbasses.  Most people  probably assume you to be a Gryffindor though.”

“ Yeah, I am supposedly very brave! All the stuff with You-Know-who”

“ Yeah the Dark Lord ,as a baby. Your parents were also Gryffindors though” He turned to Harry to gauge his reaction to his knowing this information. Harry was just staring right back at him ”Well anyway  Hogwarts is pretty great. I would love to talk with you about  Quidditch !”

Harry was taken aback that he used  The term “Dark Lord” ; his dad said only certain involved people used that term. He also could have sworn that he never stopped to breath that whole time. Before  Harry could respond  Draco was leaving with a wave.

“ See you at  Hogwarts my mum is waiting for me to buy ice cream” he drawled.

Harry mused about the words the kid had said, then he was dismissed. Severus told H arry to pay with his money. They then walked out and  Severus lead him through a bookstore, then to an apothecary, where they both purchased things but S everus had his sent via post. Afterwards they bought odds and ends like paper and trunks. 

Harry held his letter in his hands and read out;

“1 wand that's the last thing I need.”

“ _Ollivanders_ is the place people get their wands from. You shall go in there. I believe it should be a private affair. I was wondering what  would you like to have as a  birthday gift. I realised I told you, you would get one”

“ Well you gave me like a family so I assumed that was the present, along with some of my school stuff”

“ That's very noble and all child. Though I believe I keep my words. What would you like?”  
“ The letter said we can have a pet? Could I have one?”  
“ Yes, but toads are useless, cats are often unruly. Get a owl they are useful if you must have a pet”

“ Owl sounds great!” Harry smiled brightly. 

Severus rolled his eyes and gestured  Harry in  _ Ollivanders _ and walked over too  _ Eeylops  _ _ Owl _ _ Emporium. _

Harry then walked apprehensively over to the wand store. The store bell “clinked” and a small spindly old man walked up to the counter. he spoke in a raspy voice. “ Harry Potter, I knew you would come in here someday. I remember selling to your mom and father. Lily Evans; 10 1/4 inches, willow, nice and springy used well for charms.”  Harry waited for him to be done but was interrupted as he continued. “though I’m unsure if that is the right way to go for you Mr Potter. No matter.”

Harry watched as he stared a pile of wand boxes.

Aww here “ 9’ inches willow dragon heartstring,reasonably springy” 

Harry took the wand and swished it, a large bang went off  and Harry jumped. His heart skipped a beat but he breathed deeply and sat his wand down. Harry tried ten more wands with effects that ranged from loud explosions to nothing happening. 

Eventually, the man stopped and muttered under his breath about something being ‘curious’.

“ Here try this” he said handing H arry a box “ Holly, 11 inches,  phoenix feather core. Give it a wave.”

Harry braced himself for a crash, but instead he felt the most amazing feeling of warmth and power.  Harry noticed that Ollivander had a perplexed look on his face.   
“ what’s curious?” Harry asked

“The curious thing Mr Potter, is the Phoenix that gave the feather for that wand gave only one other. The wand that had it gave you that scare” He said lightly touching the mark on Harry’s face.” Harry noticed that Hagrid had also pointed out the sacr, this must be one of the meddling things his dad had mentioned. 

“ well, the wand chooses the wizard Mister  Potter , no matter how unlikely it would seem.”

“ Yes, Mr. Ollivander.” He  answered a bit out of it as he looked at the wand in his hand. 

Ollivander looked at  Harry with an interesting look. He had expected more of a reaction from the boy about the wand. No matter he thought.

“well Mister  Potter that will be 7  Galleons ”

Harry payed and wandered out the store. He saw his dad, he loved thinking that thought, walking with a grimace on his face. He was carrying a small  black  owl with piercing yellow eyes. 

“ Happy birthday Harry,” He said with a sullen tone.

“ Thank you so much.”

“ yes, yes. you need to name him if he is ever  going to listen.”

“ Hedwig”  Harry liked the name having come across it while browsing in the  book store. The two promptly disappeared back home.

Home,  Harry thought, as he walked into the room. 

The next day Harry woke up and came down the stairs and walked in on his father still in his pajamas.Harry choked back a laugh. He received a menacing scowl. Harry scrambled back up the stairs. He got changed himself  and then came back down the stairs. His dad was now fully dressed. 

“Harry I wish to show you something after you eat”

After food the two made their way down to his potion making room.

“This is my lab. I saw you read all the books I have on potion making so I figured you'd like to see the real thing.”

“Currently I'm brewing a few different potions.  This one here is Rapangor. It is a potion that can treat any pain. It’s not the strongest potion but it works on every form of pain. The directions are in one of the books your were looking at. “Useful potions for every brewer” He said. This one is Weedosoros, a poison that makes you feel despair” Harry reached out to look at them and Severus grabbed Harry’s hand. Harry looked up at the man in horror. This was it, Harry went practically limp and closed his eyes. Severus sat down and let Harry fall into his lap. He sat the boy up on the stool and stood kneeling in front of him. 

“Harry open your eyes.” 

“Mmm,” Harry made a meek little sound and curled tighter into himself.

“Harry don’t mumble and open your eyes. I am not going to hit you.” 

Harry opened his eyes slowly. He looked at his father, he was squatting in front of him looking very concerned. Harry was worried he had upset him, this was bad. Harry felt  even worse, not only did the man look worried he looked sad.This was a bit new, the Dursleys almost never looked sad. This was uncharted territory. Harry curled himself tighter and looked away. He hadn’t meant to be bad or make Severus sad, but Harry had to admit to being relieved the man wasn’t angry.

Severus put both his hands in the air to show he wasn’t going to touch the boy and sat all the way down. 

“Harry I told you I would not hit you and I won’t. I had to stop you from touching the cauldrons because they are hot. Also, if you get unfinished Rapangor on your skin in burns. I didn’t want you injured silly boy.”

Harry uncurled himself and felt a bit better. He honestly believed Severus didn’t mean to hurt him. Though sometimes he couldn’t help but be back in the moment.He couldn’t help but remember the way there hands stung. 

“Why don’t I tell you something about Hogwarts?” Severus decided the best way to handle this was to bring him out of the dark space he seemed to have fallen into.

“Okay,” Harry said deciding anything was better than yelling.

“At Hogwarts, there are houses: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff.”

“Hufflepuff is a funny word.”

“Yes, but don’t interrupt. The houses were founded by the creators of Hogwarts. They were based on the values of the Hogwarts professors. Gryffindor liked rash bravery and blind loyalty. Slytherin liked calculated risk takers, people who get what they want, blood purity and fraternity. Ravenclaw believed in those with high intelligence and who were open minded, Hufflepuff believed in everyone but especially those who are hard workers. “

“That's what Draco Malfoy was talking about!”

“Yes probably, Now the houses act as a way to keep track of students and facilitate “friendly” competition. One of those things is quidditch.A sport I detest, your mother was fond of  it to some degree, but she never played. Her favourite class was charms.”

“Malfoy talked about quidditch too.I would assume so he loved his toy broom.”

“You’ve met him?”

“Yes, I’ve met him I’m his Godfather.”

“you're His Godfather?”

“Yes, his father and I became quite close, during our time with The Dark Lord.”

“Oh. Umm. uhh”

“Don’t mumble. We aren't as close now as we were before, it was also slightly political I was something of a favourite of The Dark Lords, it was a good move.”

“There’s a book on quidditch down here somewhere if you want to read it. And Hogwarts a History is on your booklist if you haven't read it. But you are not allowed to play quidditch understand?”

“Why?”

“It's very dangerous and idiotic.”

“Okay.”

“Now Harry, I want you to know I am the head of Slytherin house so I am partial to that house.”

“Then I want to be a Slytherin like you!”

“We'll see. Now that you have calmed down, we will eat supper.”

The two went up the stairs. Harry was happy.  He had wanted to know his dad’s understanding of Hogwarts and he had finally gotten a bit. He had seen the quidditch store but they walked past now he knew why quidditch was not allowed here. 


	7. Chapter 6: Staying with the Weasleys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry stays with the Weasleys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope yall are okay with my characterization of the Weasleys i tired to make them not bad just not harry's cup of tea

 

Harry audibly groaned as he rolled over in his bed. He gazed around his room which was now covered in his drawings, as well as filled with  books his dad had lent him. He even had a  quidditch poster which he had gotten from a magazine his dad had brought him to  “entertain him”. Harry was groaning that morning because that night he would have to leave the comfort of his new home and stay with a family his dad had described as “rambunctious and overzealous”. He knew better than to argue. His dad had already explained how  Dumbledore had said he must stay with them while he set up his classroom. It would only be for two days. Harry had understood, but hated the idea of being left with anyone new. Harry rolled out of bed and headed down for breakfast.

“ Harry sit, I need to tell you something,” his dad's deep voice lacking all signature ‘ sneer., ’  Harry paused this could either be very good or bad, there tended to not be a lot of mediums when his dad's  sneer was not in his voice. Harry sat at the breakfast table.

“ I need to go over the  Hogwarts houses again. People tend to be very, opinionated, on the subject. I don’t want the  Weasleys or anyone else informing you with the wrong information.”

“ Draco told me about them when we went shopping. He seemed to think  Slytherin was the best.” Harry had told his dad about his run in with  Draco previously. Harry had been surprised to learn  Draco was his dad’s godson. 

“ Well  Draco is not the best source for unbiased information.I am partial to  Slytherin of course, I also am not a fan of  Gryffindor but your mother was one so it has one good thing. Hufflepuff is seen as a joke but loyalty is not always a bad thing. Ravenclaw tends to have well behaved  students so it is not all bad either.”

“ I know dad, you told me this before. I would like to be a  Slytherin so I can be with you!” 

“ Harry I know, but wherever the  hat puts you is final. Though you can’t go wrong with  Slytherin, ” his eyes shown with some happiness which made  Harry beam.

They ate breakfast, then read. Harry had been told to read his  books beforehand as to not be totally caught off guard. Though  Harry much preferred drawing. Severus spent the time writing lesson plans. And using the computer he owned to keep up on “muggle new”’. Harry figured he just liked the computer. They both enjoyed listening to music, the record player was always playing in the background.  After tea  Harry packed all his school stuff in his 3 trunks and  Severus instructed him to send Hedwig to “the burrow” an odd name for a house  Harry mused.

Once packed his dad gazed at him and said;

“ Harry these people may not be my  favourites , but Mrs. and  Mr .  Weasley served with your Mom in the order of the  phoenix ,” he intoned with force.

“ Yes sir,”  Harry said sadly. 

“ There are 6 kids living there as well as the parents. They are loud  Gryffindors the lot,” he sneered. 

“ I thought there was good characteristic of every house”  Harry teased.

“ Hush child, I know what I said. I will be professor Snape from now on and in school. If we are alone you may call me dad. Do _not_ tell the other students of our relationship until further notice.”

“It will be okay, just  reminded me how to use floo,”  Harry said, comforting the older man.

“ Step in the fireplace. Throw the powder on the ground and  clearly say “ the burrow.”  Harry did just that.

Harry tumbled out of the fireplace. Severus followed much more gracefully carrying Harry’s trunks.

A happy looking lady came bustling around the corner. 

“ Ah Harry, how nice to see ya’. Well you have all your stuff. That's good that's good. You know my Ron is in your year. Blasted boys they must come in here and meet ya’. I know Ginny is just dying to meet Harry Potter.” she then yelled out the window. “Kids Harry Potter is here, and it's pouring down out there, get in here.” 

She then turned back to Harry and started playing with his hair, “You should like what I’m making for dinner. Ron is excited for  Hogwarts and he can’t wait for  quidditch . Your story is legend you know, so young to have such a story,”  her voice sounded a bit wistful at the end. 

Severus cleared his throat. 

Mrs Weasley turned, “ well then  Professor Snape , I’m sure I shall get a letter sometime or another addressing Fred and George. I got  Harry for now, he will be looked after.” Her tone became callous when addressing  Severus . Harry did not like the way she spoke to his family, but she seemed alright.

“ All right,  Potter , I shall see you in school” He turned on the spot and was gone. 

Harry then started at a procession of red haired teens come trooping in from outside covered in mud and water from the rain. There faces ranged from glee to frustration, as their brooms plopped mud on the kitchen floor.  

“ well say hello, don’t just stare introduce yourselves,” Mrs  Weasley said a little exasperated. 

“ I’m  Bill I’m already out of school just came to see my little siblings off” he stuck out his hand,  Harry shook it apprehensively.

“ I’m  Percy , I'm a prefect at  Hogwarts . It’s nice to meet you” he shook  Harry ’s hand with a bored expression on his face.

“ He’s Fred” “he’s George” the two middle looking kids addressed  Harry simultaneously. 

“ We are in  Hogwarts two years above  Ron and you.”

“ People say we're trouble, we like to think of it as skilled schooling,” the two boys stuck out there hands and shook  Harry 's hand way too hard.

“ I’m Ron, I’m eleven like you.” He looked at Harry for a second before his face turned to excitement as he exclaimed, “ blimey you really do have a scar. Look Ginny it's just like you thought it would look.”  
A young girl who had been hiding behind Ron jumped then looked sheepishly at Harry.

“ All your fantasies coming true little sister?” one of the twins said gleefully.

Ginny stuck out her tongue then fled up the  stairs .

“Well  Harry you can put your stuff in Charlie’s old room and then just hang out with the boys after they get cleaned up.” she said with a pointed look at the soggy clothes on her kids.

Harry wandered up the  stairs till he saw a door with ‘Charlie’ written across the top. He looked around the room, it was filled with posters and old textbooks. The room was bright and  colourful and cramped. Harry wandered out with a bag slung over his shoulder. He wouldn’t leave the bag in the room, it had his clothes for the next day as well as a  book and sketch pad. Lost in thought about what the  Weasleys did for fun he smacked right into one. Remembering which one took a moment. 

“ Hi, your  Ron right?” he said lamely.

“ Yeah and your  Harry ! I love to play  quidditch but we can’t do that right now. Do you like chess? I like chess.”

“ Umm chess is okay I guess.”

“ Oh it's okay if that's not your thing, what do you do for fun?”

Harry was caught off guard. What did he do for fun? Harry thought about the Dursleys which felt years away now. There he had hid from his cousin, played with old army men and did school. He shook his head that wasn’t really fun. He thought back to his home with  Severus . At home he drew, read, listened to music.Harry wasn’t really the action type, he hated noise and  Severus was pleased to make as little noise as possible.

“ So what do you do?”  Ron broke through  Harry ’s remembrance of his first real home.

“ Oh well I read and draw”

“ that's not really what I meant. What games do you play?”

“ I don’t”

“ Well we will change that.” Ron grabbed  Harry by the arm and rushed him down the  stairs “exploding snap,”  Ron explained as he threw down a card deck.

Harry sighed but played along. Harry hated to feel like a snob, but kids were just annoying. Ron started to gush about  quidditch and  Harry was able to understand that now. He had to admit flying sounded wonderful. Harry eventually decided  Ron was too much but not a bad guy though, certainly not boring. Ron on the other hand found  Harry a bit stuck up but also nice. In Ron’s mind the kid didn’t have any good stories about anything. He mostly talked about  books he read after they finished and an all too brief discussion of  quidditch .

“ Dinner!” Mrs  Weasley called inciting a mad dash of six  Weasleys and one  Harry . Dinner was obnoxious. Mr  Weasley had come home and was talking about the ministry with  Charlie . Ms  Weasley kept fussing with  Percy about something to do with school. The twins were teasing  Ginny and  Ron . Harry just stared. Dinner with the Dursley's was never fun but it was quick. Dinner with his dad was long and calm, but  this was an absolute mess. 

Harry quickly excused himself after finishing eating. No one really seemed to notice. 

The next morning  Harry was woken by a fast knock on his door. Harry stuck his head out to see four pairs of brown eyes looking back at him. Harry yawned and said morning. The 8 eyes then ran down the  stairs saying stuff about pancakes. Harry grinned he really did like pancakes. 

“ So  Harry , what is the function of a rubber duck.” Mr  Weasley asked.

“ Well, it is a toy for the bath,”  Harry said.

“oh, oh.”

“ Dad loves muggle stuff,” one of the twins said.

“ Obsessed keeps trying to fix an old car,” the other continued

“ Mr Wesley what did I say about messing with muggle things” Ms  Weasley called from the skillet.

Breakfast ended quickly as the  Weasleys got bored of the conversation. Harry offered to clean up but Mrs.  Weasley would hear nothing about it. Harry wandered out into the yard where the younger  Weasleys were playing. Harry sat on the ground and started to doodle. Fred, George,  Ginny and  Ron eventually came to sit with  Harry in the warm summer breeze. 

“ So what house are you two in?” Harry asked gesturing to the twins.

“ We are both in  Gryffindor ..”

“ Best house there is..”

“ Our family has been in it as long...”

“ as our family has been around..”

“ Mum, Dad,  Percy ,  Charlie and Bill.” The twins spoke in tandem much to  Harry ’s shock.

“ I got to be a  Gryffindor you lot would never let me live if i was anything else”  Ron said with a sigh flopping onto the grass

“ Well i like the idea of  Gryffindor too my mum was in G ryffindor !” Harry said.

“ I heard you dad was too,”  Ginny said playing with the dead grass blades.

Harry was confused for a moment before remembering  Ginny meant  James and sighed. It sucked having to pretend his dad wasn’t his dad. Even though he wasn’t quite sure what had gone down between  James and his dad.  He knew his dad was good. He also knew he had made mistakes involving The Dark Lord, but he was here for  Harry .

“ Well, I bet you will be  Gryffindor ! You killed  you-know-who when you were a baby. That’s pretty damn  Gryffindor .” one of the twins said.

The group lapsed into silence before the twins started telling  Ron horror stories about  Hogwarts . Harry knew some of them weren’t true. He however decided against letting  Ron know  this,  Harry didn’t want to get involved. Time passed as they wandered inside. It was tea time and  Harry was happy nothing catastrophic had happened yet.

“ So you stayed with professor Snape?” Percy asked as the ate soup.

“ Yeah, before that I lived with muggles”  Harry answered.

“ That must have been rough,”  twin one said.

“ The man's a nut job, great bat,” twin two said.

“ Some people say he is a vampire. He is definitely a bit evil” Twin one finished with a laugh.

“ You shouldn’t talk so rudely The man can be a bit...strict. But he is no monster”  Mr s.  Weasley scolded, turning with a weak smile to  Harry.

Harry stopped himself from saying “duh” but settled with a nod. Frustrated that Mrs  Weasley hadn’t actually defended the man.

“ He does tend to play  favorites with  Slytherin . He always scares first years mom.” Percy said with fake diplomacy. 

“ He always gets us in trouble,” twin one said. 

“ well we always get in trouble,” twin two said. 

“ Snape takes away the most points,” twin one said. 

“ Hogwarts is a good place” Mrs  Weasley assured  Ron and  Harry with a curt nod.

“ I’m excited to see the castle when I go,”  Ginny said.

“ It's tomorrow,”  Ron said jumping up “ I still haven't packed!” he rushed up the  stairs.

With that dinner was finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments please!


	8. Chapter 7: Trains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get ready to see harry sorted

 

September first. Harry practically flew out of bed. Hogwarts! Castles, food,  magic ! Mrs.  Weasley came up to  Harry ’s door and told him to get ready, but H arry was already on it. After washing up and getting dressed. He then carried his trunks down, at this point only  Percy was even close to being ready. Toast and jam were on the table.

Harry ate and watched as a sleepy procession of red hairs tumbled down the  stairs . Mrs.  Weasley came in and did a head count, then summoned all the luggage. Harry absentmindedly touched his hair and smoothed his clothes. He wasn’t vain but he did appreciate the fact that his hair liked to stay flat, even when his clothes were disgruntled. The  Weasleys finished eating when a honk of a horn sounded outside the window. 

“ Well get on it boys pack your things in the trunks.” She ushered out the crowd of children. Two cars  pulled up outside the large farmhouse. Harry quickly put his stuff away as Mrs.   Weasley ushered him to the first car. He was in the back of a cab with  Ginny and  Ron . The car ride into London consisted mainly of squabbling and reassurance from Mrs. W easley to  Ron . Harry fell half asleep, once there they got carts and rushed into the station. Harry pulled his ticket from his pocket and was happy to see a note attached wit his dad’s loopy handwriting.

Dear Son

Behave on the train. Behave while waiting to be sorted. Make friends. Say hi to  Draco if you see him. You might help him not be so pompous. I expect you to visit me whether or not you are in  Slytherin . 

Thanks,

Severus  snape (Dad)

Harry was so happy. He had called him “son”. Harry grinned as he walked up to a border between platform 9 and 10. He watched as  Percy and the twins ran at the wall. Mrs.  Weasley turned to him and said,

“ Run straight at the divide, you will find yourself on the other side. Don't hesitate. “

“ Okay, thank you,”  Harry said as he went forward.

He was a bit starstruck when he found himself in a busy, smoky platform. The place hummed with  magic and families. Mrs.  Weasley appeared behind him with  Ginny and  Ron . Harry thanked Mrs.  Weasley again before slipping into the crowd. He stacked his stuff in a luggage cart. Harry worked quickly through the aisle hoping to ditch the  Weasleys . Harry found  Draco in a compartment with three other people who seemed to be his age. Harry slid the door and got a quick glance from the group.

“ Harry  Potter ? We met in the robe shop,” Draco extended a hand, Harry saw a small chain with a watch that Draco was spinning.

“Hello”

“These are my friends, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and Pansy Parkinson.”

“Sit down, like he said I'm Pansy Parkinson, you can call me Pansy” Pansy had slick black hair that hung down to her waist. Her eyes were small and dark. She had a small nose and thin lips. Her skin was pale but not Draco pale. 

“I was planning on it?”

“No, you see it's polite to call someone by their last name till they tell you otherwise. “

“ Oh, okay.  that's cool where did you get that?”   Harry answered pointing at Draco’s   gold and green pocket watch.

“ This? It’s been in the family for ages, every Malfoy passes it to their son when he goes to Hogwarts,” he explained.

“So what have you been doing this summer, Harry?” Pansy asked.

“Umm, I was living with my muggle aunt and uncle till I got my Hogwarts letter then I stayed with Professor Snape.

“Really, he’s Draco’s godfather, that must be why he didn’t visit Draco, see I told you he didn’t hate you,” she said twirling her long hair in her fingers.

“Yeah, that's good. I missed seeing him, though, he could have dragged you along Harry and then we could have hung out.” Draco said smiling.

“I don’t know, maybe.”

“Crabbe and Goyle  hang around my house all the time.”

“It’s not my choice, my mum and dad make me,” Goyle said with a huff.

“ Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost one ”

“ No,” Pansy and Draco said together.

“ You're Harry Potter! I’ve read all about you. You defeated you-know-who.  I’m Hermione Granger,” she said bumping Pansy as she held her hand out to Harry.

“Hello?”  Harry said annoyed at her for interrupting what was a nice train ride. She turned to  Draco who was spinning his wand.

“ You doing  magic ? I’ve attempted a few  spells , well ones I’ve read about. I’m a muggle born by the way.  I have, of course, read all the basic course books. I assume it's the way to go. Hogwarts is going to be fantastic don’t you think?” She asked no one in particular. “ I want to be in  Gryffindor, it's the best by all accounts.”

“ Well, I hope that works out for ya,”  Pansy said with a shrug.

“ Well,” she said with a sigh. “ I best be going, you all ought to change we will be there soon” She let herself out.

“ Well she is something,”  Draco said. “ It’s a bit strange to tell you she reads about you.”

“ She is right, though, we should get changed,” Pansy said. 

The group moved and got changed. The rest of the ride went smoothly talking about nothing in particular. The train screeched to halt. Harry felt nervous. His breath hitched in his throat causing him to pause for a second before he got off the train. The group filed out of the train and stood on the platform

“Firs’ years, Firs’ years,’”  Hagrid called. 

Harry and the others  clamored over and were ushered into row boats. Harry sat with  Draco and Theodor. They came up to a  glowing castle. Harry felt so happy.

Once they got up to the castle  Hagrid led the nervous gaggle of eleven year olds to a large empty room. He called for  Professor McGonagall, as the very proper looking women entered. Harry turned his head to see  ghosts floating through the  hall . Harry supposed that would have been quite scary had his Dad not told him about them.  The  professor spoke clearly,

“Welcome to  Hogwarts ,” said  Professor McGonagall. “The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great  Hall , you will be sorted into your houses. The  Sorting is a very important  ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within  Hogwarts . You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.”

“The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I will return when we are ready for you,” said Professor McGonagall. “Please wait quietly.”

Harry waited, many students messed with their hair, played with buttons. Harry settled himself with humming to calm himself down. Professor McGonagall returned and led them into a huge banquet  hall . Harry couldn’t help but gasp at the ceiling. The whole place was brightly lit. Harry was pleased his dad hadn’t told him about the  magic ceiling.The group was stopped before a low stage and a  hat .  Professor McGonagall stepped next to the  hat and projected,

“ You will come as I call you. You will place the hat on your head and then sit with your assigned house.” She spoke clearly and then picked up the sorting hat.

The  hat began to sing a low song

“You may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter  hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can  cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in  Gryffindor ,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set  Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in  Hufflepuff ,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old  Ravenclaw ,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in  Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking  Cap !

 

Harry looked at the  hat , it was one of the more intriguing  magic items he had seen so far. He looked up when Professor McGonagall called “ Granger, Hermione”. 

“ Gryffindor!” The  hat shouted. They continued to go through names. Crabbe, Goyle and  Draco were all in  Slytherin which made  Harry smile. 

“ Potter,  Harry ”  was called the restlessness that had filled the  hall ceased. Harry looked around a bit confused. He walked up to the stool and heard  a voice,

“ _ Ah you are A difficult one, many conflicting ideas in your head. You would make a fine Hufflepuff but you also have something to prove,” _

“ _ Please Slytherin please Slytherin _ !”Harry thought.

“ _ Hmm, Okay then, _ ” the hat paused. “ **Slytherin** ”

Harry jumped up, but stopped when he saw the dumbfounded expression on Professor McGonagall's face. The rest of the teachers seemed equally as baffled. Harry then heard applause from the  Slytherin table and quickly made his way over. He looked up to the staff table and saw his dad gave him a quick nod. Everything felt okay then. After what seemed like a way too long pause the  sorting continued. Harry noticed the  Weasley made it into  Gryffindor . After the  sorting finished  Dumbledore stood up and spoke.

“ Now that we have been sorted, I have a few announcements, First of all welcome I am professor Dumbledore your headmaster. The forest outside is forbidden to all students. Our caretaker Mr. Filch would like me to remind you that there is no magic in the corridors. Another note, the third floor corridor on the left is off limits to anyone who does not wish to die a horrible death.” Horrible death? That does not sound good. Harry thought, what kind of school has death apps built in. “But enough of that for now, let's feast! Dumbledore clapped his hands and food appeared everywhere. Harry ate some delicious food. 

A boy turned to  Harry and spoke “I’m  Higgs , You may have noticed we have significantly less students than the other houses. And average of around 14 kids lower in total. This may not seem like a lot but it does add up. I should also add that I’m a prefect.” He said giving  Harry his hand. Harry nodded unsure why the number of students was such a pressing matter.

“ Hey,  Harry can’t seem to shake you can I”  Draco drawled but he was smiling.

“ Guess not, glad I’ve at least met some  Slytherins it would suck if I had sat with other  people”  Harry noted that  Pansy  was also in  Slytherin . He also sat next to a boy called Theodore Nott, he was in Harry’s year. The chat turned idle as people remarked about summer and ate food. The food turned to dessert after a while. All the food was very good. His dad had tried but the food had never been very edible. 

Dumbledore clapped his hands and rose disappearing all the food. He stood and spoke

“ Now that, that is out of the way! we should sing a little song. Any tune you like!” He waved his wand and a string of words in gold spun out.

“Hogwarts,  Hogwarts , Hoggy Warty  Hogwarts , 

Teach us something, please.

Whether we be old and bald,

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff.

For now, they’re bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff.

So teach us things worth knowing.

Bring back what we’ve forgotten.

Just do your best, we’ll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot.”

Everyone ended the song at different times. This whole ordeal gave  Harry a massive headache. At the end of the song,  Dumbledore stood up and dismissed the students.

Higgs and an older girl called the  Slytherins to follow them. They walked down into the dungeons. 

The older girl stopped abruptly in front of patch on the wall with a snake carved into it. It looked similar to a few other snakes carved along the length of the hallway. She spoke “ I’m Cissy Jacobson, Now this is the opening to the common room. There are a few snakes like this one carved along the length of this passage, you will have to remember which snake is which on your own. You will be given the password weekly. Maps you will receive tomorrow will have a general idea of where the common room is but you have to be precise in order for it to open. After that you must remember it. When you say the password it will form a door and the door will stay there for as long as you are within a foot of the door. You must memorize where it is because it will not do for you to run up and down the  hall screaming the password.” she turned on her heel and said “ SIier eyes” the stone slid to the right and a doorway with snakes carved along the rim appeared.

The gaggle of first years followed in. Harry liked what he saw,  Green and silver. A view of the underside of a lake. The whole place was very open and had couches and tables. The place wasn’t stuffy or too cold.

“ Okay first years I’m  Higgs . There are some rules we need to go over.  School-wide rules are straightforward and will be addressed as you start working. We as  Slytherins have some personal house rules and announcements that are to held at the same level. 

  1. We address all students by last name unless you are in the same year. If an older student gives you permission that is okay. This shows respect.
  2. The other houses tend to not be very friendly with us. We are cordial back. 
  3. If someone acts like a child towards you, act like an adult back.
  4. If you have a true conflict with another student handle it as best you can. Then come to a prefect and lastly go to Professor Snape, our head of house.
  5. On the wall to my right, there are school-wide and house wide activities listed. Quidditch tryout times shall be posted there as well.
  6. There is also a sign up sheet for meeting with Professor Snape. All students in first and fifth year are required to have one within the next two months.
  7. Rule breaking is not suggested but if you must don’t get caught.
  8. We are a family. We stand with each other.
  9. Respect this house. We are known for our ambition, prove it.
  10. Room checks are completed bi-weekly, keep them clean. House points are docked if not. You must clean them without house elves. 
  11. We also have bi-weekly house meetings that are mandatory. Dates will be posted on the board.
  12. We as Slytherins are to carry ourselves with pride. We handle in-house conflicts in-house. If you must disagree with another Slytherin do so in this common room only.
  13. You are to keep your wits about you. Show that you are made for great things.



Lastly, you are by no means going to remember all these rules. A sheet with this week's password is on your bed. You will follow these rules.” He finished with a nod and walked toward a low vault in the ceiling. 

“ Thank you  Higgs , dormitories are to the left. You initials are printed in the doorway. Your things are already there. Wake up on time tomorrow or do not expect breakfast or a schedule.” She then followed  Higgs into the  hall.

Harry followed the other first years back and saw the rooms each had four initials on the door. Harry was delighted to see his room was with  Draco , Theo and  Blaise . The room was a square with four,  four poster beds. Desks and small shelves sat beside each bed. Trunks were stored beneath. A door to a toilet was on one side and a heater on the other. Harry grinned as the all got ready for bed. Harry then passed out on his bed with a soft smile.


	9. Chapter 8: Lessons & Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry lives some regular Hogwarts life and learns a little about his future

Harry woke up to a sharp ring of an alarm clock. He fished his hand through the air looking for a clock, then it dawned on him it was a tempus alarm. Draco shouted “ Awake” and the ringing stopped much to the pleasure of all in the room. They all got ready as quick as possible and rushed for breakfast. They got to the great hall quicker than they realised. Harry and his room sat at the front end of the table with the other Slytherin first years. The prefects started to hand out schedules. Harry read over his schedule; the first day, Transfiguration and Charms with Ravenclaw, Defence Against the Dark Arts alone and History of Magic with Hufflepuff. Seemed manageable there was significantly less full schedule than regular school. “Flying lessons for first years TBA” was scrawled along the bottom. Harry noticed a note on the back with a map. He smiled as he noticed the signature handwriting of his father;  
Harry,  
I wish to speak to you. Come to my office at week's end as I have a free period the following tea.   
Severus Snape  
Harry smiled at Draco who was exploding with words about which classes were going to be fun and which would “suck major bollocks”. Harry was definitely not looking forward to History of Magic the book had been rather boring. Harry and the other Slytherin first years walked up to the Transfiguration room and sat in silence. A small tabby cat with an interesting pattern sat stark still on the desk. After the bell rang the cat jumped off the table and turned into a person. She was Professor McGonagall. Harry shook his head that was wicked. Once again he was glad his dad hadn’t told him everything about Hogwarts.  
The week continued without real incident. Harry was quite right about History of Magic being exceedingly dull. Harry was pleased how quickly he and his roommates became friends. Draco was by far the most outgoing. The whole of Slytherin house did have a bit of a tribal feel to it, though. The people were protective of their own to a fault. Harry noticed that they actually didn’t backstab each other as people seemed to whisper in the hallways. The whispers that followed him also had to do with the fact that he was “the boy who lived”. Harry found this very unnerving. They whispered about one of two things. Either about his mere existence or that he was obviously evil because he was in Slytherin. The primase of the second rumour was that his whole story was some kind of charade. Harry didn’t much mind the mumbling that followed him, Draco was vocal about it and tend to fend off any real threat. Weasley though seemed to feel personally betrayed by the fact he was in Slytherin. Harry was baffled by this because they hadn’t been friends in those two days they had known each other.   
Harry was very happy on Friday, he had double potions and his meeting with his dad. Harry liked most everything in Hogwarts but not being able to spend time with his father was by far the worst, he saw him every day but never got to speak to him. Draco seemed to miss his mother quite a bit but he talked about his dad more. The problem was it always seemed more like a show than actual pride when he spoke of his dad.   
Harry was giddy as he made his way down into the dungeons and chatted with his fellow Slytherins. The atmosphere shifted strongly when he entered the classroom and saw the striking divided between Slytherin and Gryffindor.   
The air rushed from the room as Severus swept into the room. Nevil Longbottom a bedraggled looking child actually yelped. Harry was a bit perturbed by the extent of his father's scary facade. His father stared up to the board and then turned to address the class.  
“ "This class is on the subtle and exacting art of potions" he began. The tone of his voice kept the whole room in a trance. "There is no need for foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe that this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death—if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." He finished with a long look around the class. Harry was proud, honestly even professor McGonagall didn't have his way with words.   
“Mr Longbottom, What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"   
“ I don’t know sir” he croaked. Granger had her hand up but she was ignored.  
“ Try again, where would I find a bezoar?” Longbottom shook his head, Granger, on the other hand, was vibrating.   
“ Well, no matter seems you should have read..”  
“ Well why you picking on Neville, Hermione knows the answers!” Weasley called from across the room.  
“Sit down Weasley and calm yourself Granger” Snape intoned. "Weasley, monkshood and wolfsbane can you tell me the difference?”  
“ No, Sir” He grumbled   
“ Pitty, Potter can you tell me what potion lacewing flies are used in? ”  
“ Polyjuice potion sir” Harry answered with half smile. He had actually understood something from his half-assed lessons his dad had insisted they do.  
“Very good someone read beforehand, ten points to Slytherin.” He went on “asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?" He then strode to the front of the class.  
After potions was tea. Harry and his fellow first years trotted out to the great hall. Theo picked up a Daily Profit and started to read through.  
“ Blimey someone broke into Gringotts!”  
“ When? What did they steal?” Draco asked   
“ Nothing? it says on the first of August someone broke into vault.”   
“ Professor Snape and I were there that day”   
“ Well it says the broke into vault 317”  
“ The weird gamekeeper was at that vault, getting something for Hogwarts, he got a little package didn’t look important, guess it was, though,” Harry said shovelling food in his mouth  
Harry the food isn't going anywhere just yet!” Pansy hissed “ Behave yourself or you will look like a fool.” Pansy had a certain idea that “dignity” and presentation were very important. She was a bit shallow and this granted her little love from her fellow females.   
“ I know, it is just that I just have someplace to be,” he said leaving the table.  
“ well then be cryptic!” She huffed. 

Harry made his way to his dad's office. He knocked and his father's voice came flowing from the room  
“ come in” the voice was tired.  
“ Hello, uh Professor Snape?”  
Severus closed the door with a flick of his wand, “ We are in private Harry. So you may return to using dad. You are getting along well with Draco I see?”  
“ Yes he can be a bit arrogant but he’s nice. I was wondering do other teachers know that I’m your son?”  
“ Only Professor Dumbledore he agreed that you knowing is okay.” There was no love lost in the last phrase.  
“ Why would he have to agree? I’m your kid aren't I?”  
“ Yes you are, but Professor Dumbledore reserves the right to sack me for not following his rules. He could, I assume just not let you come to Hogwarts. He also is more than an employer he has pull in all forms of wizarding affairs.”  
“ Well that's rubbish, you're my family everyone deserves to be with family no matter what”.  
“ I’m glad to see you have some innocence left in you, Harry. Some of your parents. It left lots of things unfinished. It leaves holes in such things as your custody. My involvement with the Dark Lord can be used to call into competency, therefore my right to be your father.”  
“ Well, that... that sucks” Harry finished lamely.  
He could see the pain these words caused the slightly haunted man in front of him. He didn’t like this look, he had seen his dad lost in thought many times over the course of the last two months. The sheer amount of agony he had only seen when he talked about his past. Harry wondered what all had happened during that time, but then thought better of it, he knew he wouldn’t enjoy what he heard.


	10. Chapter 9: Flying lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flying lessons occur and so do fights.

 

Draco was crowing at the announcement of flying lessons, he had taken to showing Harry every broom ever made. Harry had started drawing Draco on the brooms he showed. He was a bit embarrassed at the amount of drawings he had of Draco. The only other things he drew as much were the view of Hogwarts and his home with Severus. 

He babbled excitedly, while Pansy looked extremely apprehensive, and started complaining about the stupidity of needing to know. Harry just rolled his eyes. Harry didn’t hate Pansy or anything, it was hard to considering she didn’t have any friends. There was a kid called Blaise Zabini who seemed to like her fine but it seemed to be a political thing, he wanted everyone to like him and wanted to be cool. Pansy was popular in the sense that everyone knew who she was, but no one actually liked her. She was shallow and outwardly snobbish. Draco often remarked that if she could talk about anything but her hair she might do okay. Harry found this a bit hypocritical as Draco was pretty often boastful as well. Harry thought about how Draco wasn’t as clean cut and haughty as he seemed, how there were little cracks in his facade, maybe Pansy was the same way. Maybe Pansy was also putting on a show. 

Harry and Draco were walking around outside before flying lessons were due to start when Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, and Dean Thomas stopped in front of them. 

“Get out of here Weasley!” Draco said annoyed.

“ What you and famous Potter gonna make us?”

“ We just might, now leave”.

“ Aww, you're no fun anymore!” Thomas fake pouted.

“ Seriously what do a  bunch of snakes got against us lions?” Finnigan called.

“ Just you know being clever, and not generally being stupid” Draco shot back.

“ Come on Draco they aren't worth it” Harry said attempting to cool down Draco who looked very frustrated.

“ That's the kinda shit Malfoy fills your head with ain’t it Potter. “worth” based on what? you gonna make us pay? with what your daddy’s money? Or his dark magic?” 

“ Shut it filth!” Draco instead of losing composure gained it. His words filled with venom. Harry noted that he almost looked intimidating at the mention of dark magic.

Finnigan and Thomas looked confused at the sudden turn of events and Weasley looked taken aback. Draco turned on the spot and crossed the yard seething.

“ Draco it's okay, they don’t know you. They just see you being the perfect Slytherin they don’t see you are actually ya know not bad.”

“ It's fine I’m a Malfoy. Malfoy’s have money and power, people don’t like it. They assume all of it is from The Dark Lord.”

“ Well, I guess they can piss off then!” Harry laughed.

“ Yeah ” Draco replied sounding unconvinced.

Flying lessons seemed to take ages to start as the first years were either way too happy or way too worried.  Harry was pleased to see the brooms brought Draco’s normal happy-cocky personality back. Harry noticed Pansy looked as though she was going to vomit, along with a Gryffindor named long-something and the Granger girl. Madame Hooch called them into two long lines. 

“ Alright, you are to stand beside your broom and say clearly, up! this will allow you to hold the broom, mount it, do not kick off” Madame Hooch projected.

The students did as they were told and the field became engulfed in a stew of ups. Harry felt as though he were going to fall apart from the noise. Draco’s broom snapped up into his hand with a satisfied smile. Harry’s eventually came to him though not with nearly as much ease.  They were then told to mount their brooms. Harry decided he didn’t much like it, it was unsettling being off the ground. Draco’s, on the other hand, relished in the feeling. Longbottom shot off the ground and then promptly plummeted to the ground. Harry stifled a laugh, but Draco just started to chuckle. Weasley turned to Draco and glared.

Madame Hooch picked Nevil up.”All of you on the ground.I’m taking Longbottom here to the infirmary all of you will stay out here and wait, no flying.” She then left with Longbottom. 

“ You think it's funny don’t ya? Watching kids get hurt. You and all your Slytherin cronies” Weasley spat.

“ Well, not all pain but this time yeah. He just looked goofy being flipped over and actually went ‘thud’.”

“Your such a jerk Malfoy.”

“Yeah well, at least I have class, unlike some people.”

“If class mean gaudy clothing like your dad likes to wear then maybe.”

“Come one just give it up Gryffindors,” Harry said. He hated confrontation it set his teeth on edge. 

“ Aww got to  protect you boyfriend, don’t cha’ Potter?” Finigan teased.

Harry just sighed, Draco, on the other hand, went white as a sheet.

“Ah struck a nerve did I fairy? Gotta have you boyfriend protect you from hurtful words” Thomas laughed.

Draco was shaking so hard, the watch he carried in his pocket fell out.

“Aw let's see then” Seamus bent down and picked up the watch “ Fancy jewellery you got there Malfoy” tossing it to Weasley.

“ Guys just let him be,” Pansy said, but was ignored.

“So, Daddy’s money pays for this? Pays for your jewels? You know I could probably feed myself with this for a year. What a waste on you! Wasted on a pompous fairy.”

“ Calm down Draco you're gonna get hurt!” Pansy yelped

“Well look at this?” Draco smiled a mischievous smile. He bent down and picked up a clear ball. It filled with white smoke as he picked it up. “Looks like Longbottom lost something.”

“Give that here Malfoy, So I can give it back to Neville,” Weasley said looking stern.

“No, I think I'll keep it. It's shiny!” I bet you can’t get it from me if I do this! It ought to teach both of you a lesson, and all your lion mates” Draco kicked off gracefully gliding in the air. He sat smiling broadly holding the ball above his head.

. Weasley rose straight in the air and knocked into Draco. Weasley started to shake and had to land his broom. Draco, on the other hand, sped forward caught the loose ball. He landed gracefully on the ground, while Weasley was eating dirt. “idiots” Harry heard Granger moan. Harry was smiling at Draco. 

The other Slytherins hung back but the Gryffindors all started cooing around Weasley. At that moment a horrifying looking Professor McGonagall ran out on the field. She paced unspeaking until Madame Hooch came, she informed Madame Hooch of the events then literally dragged Draco and Weasley away.

She took them aside and McGonagall ranted. Draco was barely listening just waiting to hear how many points would be lost and, how many hours of detention he would receive. 

“ Twenty points each, and..”

“ Sorry to interrupt, I shall handle my student. I believe this should be  handled  in house?” Severus came out of nowhere and stood behind Draco.  “ Yes, professor of course. These two were flying.” 

“Yes I saw when I was coming out here. Madame Hooch passed me in the hall and told me to come check on these students clearly it was necessary” Snape said.

“I was just about to decide the appropriate detentions,”McGonagall added.

“ No matter, Draco is my student and I shall handle any other necessary punishment.” He whisked Draco away into a corridor. 

“ You insolent child! do you not know how to behave?” He took a moment to breathe. Being around Harry he decided had softened him. Draco had tears rimming his eyes.just two months ago he would have continued to yell. However, now he just felt bad for the boy, needing to prove yourself so much you would fly into the air just to show off. 

“ I will not expel you, but I am taking another 5 points for this lack of self-control”

“ Yes sir, but they keep calling me a “fairy” see. Even other Slytherins will hate me if they think I’m gay” Draco looked fearfully up at Severus.

Severus sighed, he knew that the wizarding world had even more regressive ideas about being gay then the muggles. He also knew how easily people could anger Draco. He had a temper. He decided he must ask Harry to see what actually happened. He also knew that if his dad found out that Draco is or is thought to be gay, things could go very wrong.  He knew Draco held his image in high esteem, something to boost it might be in order, something to boost Slytherin might be in order. The teachers seemed to have taken a stronger dislike of his students as of late.

“ Draco do not let them get to you. You are a Malfoy and a Slytherin you are above that. It will be handled.  You are to be getting to class and not losing any more points, or you will be in trouble. You daft child nothing is going to happen right now. And I need you to go talk to A Mr Marcus Flint about training you for seeker. We still don’t have one and I am not going to lose to Gryffindor.”

Draco smiled and started to practically emit sunlight. The look would be endearing if Severus was easily emotional, which of course he wasn’t. 

Draco ran into class.  Harry cast him a look and got a bright smile in return. Harry was excited, that look meant Draco knew something. Harry ended up paying even less attention to Quirrell’s rambling than usual. Quirrell was a bit of joke among the students. He wasn’t a very pleasant person, he was always shaking and nervous. He wasn’t a good teacher either, Harry was not fond of professor McGonagall but at least she could teach. He had a turban he wore and the Weasley twins thought he kept garlic in it, which Harry mused might be possible as his whole room was filled to the brim. 

“Draco what is it!”

“ Yeah come on tell us!” Pansy whined.

“ Okay, okay don’t get yourselves worked up like house elves! Severus took 25 points off, but he also added me to the quidditch team!”

“ He what!” Harry’s jaw dropped. Draco’s eyes snapped with pride.

“ That’s so good Draco! You love quidditch!” Pansy laughed giving him a quick hug “Slytherin is gonna be so excited. The rest of the school is either gonna love this or just hate you more.” 

“ Thanks Pansy that makes me feel all loved and fuzzy!” Draco whined.


	11. Chapter 10: A duel and a dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Draco and pansy find themselves in a little trouble

Harry and Draco were sitting in an empty room, Draco was ranting about the broom in front of them. He had been granted special permission to have it. He told Harry all the specs and how it would help him win his matches. Harry thought quidditch sounded like way too much hitting and flying and making noise, but Draco seemed in his element. “Bang” the door to the room was pushed open and Weasley and his cohorts stood in the doorway.

 “ You can’t have a broom!” Weasley sneered “when I tell your precious Snape about this I bet you won't be his little favourites then!”

His dad Harry thought, tried to be as unbiased (within Slytherin that is) to Harry and Draco but did fail every now and again. But could you blame him? 

“Oh but you see I can. My father bought me this broom and owl it as quick as he could because I need it for quidditch practice... Oh did I mention not only did I not get detention for our little...episode but I got placed as Slytherin Seeker.” Draco drawled with all the fabled Malfoy pride clearly audible. Weasley's face turned to shock, then anger and he whipped out his wand. At that moment Pansy walked in and laughed.

She declared “you're gonna fight now? Do you realise there is a class in here next period right? Wouldn’t it be better to have a proper wizard duel? Then you stupid boys can see who is really the best.” 

“ Yeah, a proper wizard duel. Harry, you be my second,” Daco said, Harry looked confused.

“ Oh don’t worry I won’t need you, Weasley here won’t land a blow”

“ Fine then Malfoy. Let's have a wizard’s duel up on the fourth floor, 10 o'clock where there’s always an empty room!  Weasley retorted. Then he and his posy stormed out the room

“Uh, Draco? What is a second?”

“ It's who steps in your place if you die”

“ Guys, he probably won’t show. And if the idiot does you can beat him, god knows he doesn't know any jinks, hexes or well anything good for a fight. I’m afraid this will be terribly boring to watch” Pansy was enjoying this way too much in Harry’s opinion. 

“ Do we really want to do this? Isn’t it against like every school rule? No magic in the hallways and no fighting? “ Harry pleaded.

“ Harry. I know you like to do as you're told, especially by Snape, which I get the man is not only scary but can be pretty cool” Draco said “ but this is taking down Weasley. Please do it for me and your pride?”

Harry groaned his agreement. He hated the idea of disappointing his dad but, he decided he just shouldn’t get caught. That way his dad and Draco would be happy! Plus he thought taking down Weasley would be nice. 

 

Later that night, Harry was playing wizard's chess with Pansy.  She was surprisingly good at it, she wasn’t always the brightest but this seemed to be her element. She always brushed it off, being smart wasn’t her thing, as she could be rather dim in a lot of classes. Harry was merely fumbling along. He liked the logic of the thing, and the lack of noise, but it was a little violent the way the pieces were enacted to hit each other. He had played a few rounds at home with his father but he just sucked. 

“ Harry!” Draco broke in “ I need you to pay attention, we have to get there without being seen? Any suggestions?”

“ I mean as long as we avoid Filch we should be okay, we will have to wait for the prefects to do their last rounds though.” Harry found himself surprisingly calm in all this. Then again not being seen was something he was good at.  Dudley and his uncle had ensured he knew how to hide and run.

“ You all also need to win, Harry it's your go by the way, anyway if you win and get caught then it’s Slytherin. If you lose and get caught then you're as bad as any Gryffindor.” Pansy offered

“ Hey, you got us in this mess!” Draco shot back.

“ Yeah, Pansy you suggested a duel!” Harry added.

“True, I guess I assumed this is more dignified than a half-baked duel in a classroom.”

She grinned, and Draco sighed falling into the couch with a “flop”. Harry’s mind drifted to everything that had happened lately. It was really all too much, but somehow it didn’t drive him as crazy as it could. He had only had a few panic episodes and Draco had learned to handle them really well. It was embarrassing at first but Draco seemed to want to be there. Draco and his dad wanted to be there.

After the Prefects finished their rounds, Harry wadded up a piece of paper with the words 

Time to go, count to ten after I get out the room then follow behind.

Harry crept out and waited at the base of the stairs. Draco padded down the hall after him. The two were just about to leave when they heard a quiet creek behind them. Pansy was standing there with a half grin on her face.

“ Gonna leave me weren’t ya? I promise not to ruin your fun” she whispered.

“ Fine let's go.” Draco yawned.

The trio shuffled out of the doorway to the common room. They made their way up to the fourth floor. Draco muttered a tempus charm, it was ten on the money. Harry was always happy Draco’s dad had insisted he learn magic before school had started it gave him an advantage. Very Slytherin of me to think so Harry mused. 

“ Typical” Pansy humphed.

“ Not coming? Well, I win by default Weasley” Draco said triumphantly to the air.

“ Wait did you hear that? Harry whispered. 

They all tensed and turned around to see the moving shape of Mrs Norris, Filch's cat. The cat hated the students almost as Filch. They ran down the stairs and then heard Filch coming. They ducked into a hallway and Harry whipped around and saw a door. 

“ Look a door” Harry cried

“ It won’t open,” Draco said shaking the door frantically.

“ Draco seriously?” Pansy sighed “ Alohomora” 

The kids ducked into the room and turned. A collective gasp went up as they stared at a dog, a dog with three heads. The dog had foam coming out its mouth. All three students held back a scream. 

“ What the hell,” Draco said as the flew out of the room.

“ Did you see what it was standing on?” Pansy asked.

Harry was too out of breath to reply. His heart rate climbed and he felt his muscles started to seize up and shake. He was rooted to the spot and he felt the disconnect grow between his body and mind. Draco tried to help, he stood in front of him and was talking but Harry could barely hear him. Harry felt so bad he knew Draco wanted to help but nothing about it was working. A few minutes passed and Harry started to come back into his body. Draco was looking at him sympathetically. Pansy was just staring at him like he was nuts. 

They got down to the dungeon in record time and parted ways with Pansy saying,

“Back to what I was saying.There was a trapdoor under the dog.”

“And,” Harry said.

“I guess it would be cool to know why in the world they have a giant dog in the castle,” Draco said.

“ We will talk about this. Trap doors are so interesting” She flipped her hair and flounced out of the room.

“ She is gonna be the death of us,” Draco said hotly. Harry was worried that might be true.


	12. Chapter 11:Trolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco learns some sensitive information. Harry and Draco act like Gryffindors

The next evening Harry and Draco were laying on the floor of the common room. Draco started babbling about how boring the school work was,  much to Harry’s annoyance. Harry genuinely liked all his classes, material wise. Professor Bens and Quirrel were dull but the rest of the subjects were great. Harry was almost always doing one of four things: 1 school, 2 reading, 3 drawing and more recently, 4 being pulled into crazy situations by Pansy and Draco.

“ Draco seriously can you calm down and just write the essay? I know how boring you find charms, but you knew this before you even came to school!” Harry sighed. 

“ Your right, as usual,” Draco teased as he rolled over and started writing.

Harry looked at the clock then jumped up knocking into the chair.   
“ Sorry Drac, I didn’t see you there but I have to go see Professor Snape.” 

“ You’ve never called me that before and why?” Draco called after him blushing.  
“ I..I can’t tell you,” Harry said walking. 

Draco leapt up and started to follow Harry.

“ Drac you can’t come with me.”

“You're just going to see Severus. But don’t change the subject why did you call me ‘Drac’ you never called me that before?” Draco whined.

“ I called you that because it's cute,” Harry said turning pink. Draco turned away from Harry his chest filled with butterflies.

“ Is that okay?” Harry asked. 

“ Yeah” Draco replied sheepishly.

“ Okay then, you can let me go now.”

“ Nope! Harry, I’m coming with you, you disappear a lot and I know you don’t have detention because Pansy knows everything like that, and I’m always there when you get in trouble!” he said with a hint of pride. “ you're also not getting extra help you always score high on tests. “

They had reached Severus’s office at that point. Harry walked in hoping Draco would give up and wait outside. There was no such luck he followed him right in. Severus looked up and sighed. He knew Harry’s friends would find out. Draco knew him though so that might help...or make things ten times worse. Draco wasn’t a blabber mouth, but if his dad found out, that would be a problem. 

“ Sit please Harry, Draco.” 

Draco was a bit off-put by the use of first names, though he thought he used Severus’s first name by accident all the time. 

“ I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for him to follow me, Drac is just curious.” Harry looked very upset much to the dismay of both Draco and Severus.

“ Harry I promise it's okay, I’m not angry I knew this would happen. we are just going to have to put trust in Draco. Something I believe he already has from you?”

“Yes, sir.”

By this time Draco was confused as all hell. Why was Severus being so nice? What were they talking about? What was he missing he didn’t like being on this side of secrets very much at all. 

“ Okay Draco this is sensitive information, you are not to share with any fellow students nor with you family” Draco stared at him with wide  grey eyes, “ yes I am instructing you to lie to your father, I  realise this is something I normally do not condone. Your father though would not like this information nor you knowing it. This is for your and Harry’s protection I ask you to keep this to yourself. “

Draco nodded looking worried. What was so important no one, including his father, could know. Draco always assumed that Severus and his dad were close. Draco had though, suspected Severus didn’t believe as strongly in what The Dark Lord had done, but not to the point that he had secrets with Harry, freaking Potter. 

“ Harry would you like to tell him?” Severus said with a wave of his hand.

“ Ahh sure, Drac? Umm Severus is my father... like yeah.”

“ He’s your dad? That's like.. what? So like is he your dad-dad or did he adopt you because of the awful muggles?”

“ Surprisingly rational question Draco, I am his biological father, circumstances surrounding Harry, yes as in The Dark Lord, and other things prevented me from raising him.”

“ Well that explains why he is such a geek, he’s got the genes.’ Draco said  “ Wait then how are you, Harry Potter? Shouldn’t you be Harry Snape?”

Snape looked rather uncomfortable.

“ My mum was married to James Potter, the man who is in all the papers and stuff. When I was a born and stuff. ” Harry said awkwardly.

“ Oh,” said Draco. 

“ That, it could cause problems with me being a teacher here, people could think he gets special treatment. Also, Harry has a particular image, brand even. Dumbledore doesn’t want that changed, and I agree for now. There are also other reasons it may not be a good idea for it to be common knowledge you don’t need to know.” Severus explained.

A long pause followed these words.

“ Dad?”

“  Yes, Harry”

“ Can me and Drac eat dinner with you? You said I could sometime but we never do.”

“ Yes, you can stay for dinner”

Harry beamed, and they stood and walked to a panel which Severus pushed and opened to a much more, inviting room than his dungeon office.

“ It's a tunnel to his rooms, he doesn’t have to look scary here”

The room was much like his house, there were books and a fireplace and on the mantle was a drawing Harry did. There was a small kitchen, a table and two large couches. The room was stone but didn't have a chill. 

Dinner was wonderful,  they got past the awkwardness. Harry  rationalised that this was aided by the fact the Draco already had a personal relationship with his dad. They talked mostly about classes, then  Draco and Severus started discussing the upcoming quidditch season much to Harry’s annoyance. 

“ Oh, Dad! Draco and I got...lost..” This raised an eyebrow but he let him keep talking “we found a three-headed dog!”

“ Oh yeah Severus, it was like hiding something, Pansy saw it and thinks so too,” Draco said.

“ Someone should probably ya know, do something about it” Harry added.

Severus groaned, of course, his son and godson would find that infernal dog. And of course, they wouldn't realise where they were when they found it. And of course, they would bring this to him.   
“ I’m aware of the dog. He was put there by the Headmaster.”

“ What? Why?” Draco interrupted.

“ He is needed for protection of items needing to be kept in Hogwarts. That thing while not my first choice of protection, is safe for students as long as you keep away from the creature. You will not go looking for it.”

“ oh, okay thanks, Dad.”

Both Harry and Draco were a bit disappointed that this wasn’t news to Severus. 

“ Bed, and if you're going to keep looking into this, try and stay out of trouble.” he sighed knowing that wasn’t going to happen. The boys nodded anyway and rushed back to the room. 

The next morning was Halloween. The great hall was decked with orange and black. The rooms was filled with noise, and it seemed to be heightened. Harry knew why it felt that way, he hadn’t slept, he was glad Drac knew but also terrified, he knew his dad didn’t want people to know. He knew it was because he and Harry could be separated or worse. This anxiety led to the whole of the dining room feeling like a battlefield.  Harry backed into the wall, the room was too loud and too crowded. He felt his breathing speed up. I can’t do this right now, I’ve been doing so well. Shit everyone's gonna think i'm weirder than they already do. His head began to swirl and tears fell down his face. Next thing he knew Draco was in front of him breathing in and looking very sympathetic. Harry was calmed by this and he started to breathe in and out and got himself calm. Draco then sat with Harry at the end of the table. 

After breakfast, the day passed in a whirlwind. Harry was looking forward to the feast later, that is, he was looking forward to the food. They walked into the great hall and sat down. Everyone was chatting and eating. Harry  realised he hadn't seen Pansy in a long time, she hadn't been in the last class. 

“ Where is Pansy?”   
“ A bunch of Ravenclaw girls were making fun of her for being stupid. She failed her History of Magic test and her Potions test. So they were calling her names and told her for an Asian girl she wasn’t very smart.” Theodor  answered

“ Yeah the kept telling her the only thing she knew how to do was part her hair,” Blaize answered looking pissed off.

“ She is in the toilet by the great hall. The twat’s been in there crying, she won’t come out.” Millicent said with a rude kind of grin.

At the moment Professor Quirrell came running in screaming about a troll.

“ Troll in the dungeon, troll! Just thought you ought to know.” he promptly fainted. 

Everyone started to scream. Dumbledore called out to follow prefects to their rooms. Harry stopped in the hall and grabbed Draco’s wrist and pulled him into a crevice in the wall. 

“ Draco, Pansy is in the toilet”

“ And? The silly girl will come out eventually.”

“ No Drac! She doesn’t  know about the troll! we have to go get her.” Harry pleaded. 

“Fine, will go save her!” Draco conceded.

The duo ran into the girl’s toilet and saw a fifty-foot mountain troll and Pansy screaming. “Dodge him go in the stall” Draco cried.

“ Do something! wait, use the levitation charm!” She begged as the troll swung at the stalls spilling water across the room.

“ Wingardium Leviosa” Harry yelled and raised the club from the ground and whacked the troll on the head. He smacked him four times before it collapsed on the floor. 

Teachers came running in, it was professor Quirrell and McGonagall. Rotten luck, the scaredy cat and the strictest teacher. Draco nudged Harry with his elbow and nodded towards Quirrell. Harry looked, Harry saw that Quirrell's pants are ripped and bloody. 

“ What were you three thinking!” Mcgonagall said. 

“well..”Pansy started,

“ we were...” Harry mumbled,

“ We're what? Looking for trouble?” McGonagall said in a measured tone. Staring down at them in a way that could scare the troll itself.

“ Pansy was having a bad day and came to the toilet. Harry  realised that she didn’t know about the troll so we came to tell her. The troll was already in here and was going to crush her. Harry had to help her or she might have died.” Draco said coolly.

McGonagall was a little taken aback at the way Draco had talked to her. 

“ Ten points for flippancy Mr Malfoy.”

Severus swept into the room.

“ Professor McGonagall, may I ask what happened here?” Severus said.

Professor McGonagall recounted the story. Severus then declared;

“ These three are all my students I shall handle it from here. Follow me you three.”

Pansy stepped over the troll and followed. All three of the students had to walk very quickly to keep up with her professor. Harry was worried about how many points they were about to lose. His dad was not a fan of acting brash no matter why. They came to his office and sat down. The office was cold but seemed colder to the kids under Severus glare.

“Why may I enquire would you two act in such a way as to get yourself killed? Ms. Parkinson being in the restroom is not against the rules, I do however suggest you learn better ways to deal with conflict then hiding in the toilet. We will discuss the events that led to you being there in the morning,  return to bed, do not speak of the events of tonight.”

She nodded and left in a hurry.

“Draco, Harry why would you act in such a Gryffindor manner? Do you want to get yourself killed? Please tell me why you would want to die a hero? You could have told the prefects, or come to a teacher.”

Draco stared at Harry with an open mouth. Lost for words.

“I’m sorry dad. I don’t want to die. I know I shouldn’t try so hard to be a hero, I just can’t let people die, especially when they can’t help themselves.” he said quietly.

“ I understand Harry, you have a more than a little Gryffindor in you.You Draco were trying to help a friend as well, something I’m grateful you want to do. Ten points are taken from each of you for not coming to a teacher. Fifteen points to each for trying to help a friend. Now go to bed. ”

After they left Severus poured himself a rather large glass of whisky and silently prayed to whatever being there was that Harry wouldn’t get himself killed trying to be a hero and that he wouldn’t die of stress trying to protect the kid. He fell asleep in his chair and woke quite frazzled the next morning.


	13. Chapter 12: Figuring it out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and his friends work on a problem

The next day Harry, Draco, and Pansy laid in the sunlight by the lake. The trio were trying to do some school work when Pansy clapped her book shut and said: “ I don’t care what your dad says, Harry, we need to figure out what’s in that trap door, because I sure as hell bet it had to do with that troll.”

Draco leapt up and said “Quirrell? His leg was covered in blood!”

“The dog! Fluffy!?!” Harry said sitting up “bloody leg, sneaking around.”

“Yeah that makes sense, Uncle Sev said that dog was protecting something in the castle. I bet whatever it is Quirrell wants it.” Draco said, “ he is super creepy anyway.” 

“ That groundskeeper guy, Hager or something,” Harry said waving his hands around.

“Yes, and?” Pansy prodded. 

Harry huffed “He got something from Gringotts back before school. He said it was for Hogwarts and that Dumbledore had sent him. “  
“Why would Dumbledore send him?” Pansy said sounded surprised and not a little bit scornful.

“Dumbledore always has a soft spot for the weirdos,” Harry said.

“That must be why he lets Severus work here” Draco laughed. Harry knocked Draco over and they collapsed in a fit of laughter. Pansy rolled eyes and nudged Harry with her foot until he looked at her. 

“Alright, alright chill it Pansy.  I get it. You think we should try and solve what's going on, no one seems to be trying to figure out. We should also tell Severus about Quirrell he might not be paying attention.” 

“ Do you really think he will listen?” Draco asked.

“No, but we ought to try” Harry answered.

 

Harry and Draco went to Severus office that evening after dinner. Draco gave Harry a look of worry as he knocked.

“Come in” Severus' voice drifted through the door as the boys walked through “Hello boys what do you need?” 

“We think professor Quirrell is trying to steal what Fluffy is hiding” Draco practically yelled.

“Calm yourself Draco, may I ask how you arrived at this conclusion?”

“Pansy noticed he had a bloody leg the night the troll broke into the school” Harry answered. 

An uncomfortable silence filled the room as Severus stared at the wall, the gears in his brain visibly turning.  When he finally spoke his voice was harsh,  “you are no longer to look into this. You are going to get someone else or yourself hurt.”

“but dad! I think other people are gonna get hurt, or Quirrel might use whatever it is for something bad.”

“to bed both of you, it's almost past curfew, get to your room, I don’t want to take points from my own house!” Severus said in the same harsh tone. Harry jumped and looked terrified.

“I’m so sorry dad, I didn't mean to disappoint you I really didn’t!”

“Harry, it’s okay I only want you to be safe, now go to your room. We may talk tomorrow.” Severus said in placating tone. Harry felt dismayed and sad he walked quickly back to the room.

_ A giant dog rushes up to Harry snapping all his heads. Giant men walk behind the dog screaming Harry’s name. The scene shifts and Dudley is running after Harry riding on a troll. He is screaming words at Harry as the troll swings a giant club at Harry.  _

_ “You stupid dumb loser” wham “you're just a freaky nothing” bam “You're never going to have any friends” crash. _

Harry sat up and shook. He hated nightmares. Harry curled into a tight ball and rocked backwards and forward early into the morning. 

The next morning after breakfast Harry stopped,“Oh no I have to go see Professor Snape see you later!” Harry ran up into the castle. He had to get his glamours done that day. He stood outside the office when he heard Hagrid in the office with Severus.

“Fluffy would never hurt anybody.” 

“A student of mine saw what your dog did when we tried to stop an intrusion. They are looking to find out what's underneath it.”

“Is it really not your business professor Snape,  Fluffy is fine, and it only truly belongs to Nicholas Flamel and Dumbledore.”

“I am one of the teachers who is guarding it just like you.  It is my business as well.”

“I’m leaving now a professor. I have some business to attend to” he pushed out the door.

Running into Harry." Oh hello, Mr. Potter hope, you're having a good day.”

“Yes, Sir.”

He walked away. Harry filed that under freak out about later.   
“What do you want?”Severus Snapped.

Harry flinched but continue walking in. “dad?”

Severus was sitting at his desk behind a wall of paperwork. He looked up at his son. He looked so small standing in the doorway. His bad day softened a bit looking at the big green eyes staring up at him. 

“Harry, why are you here?” Severus asked?

“I’m here for my glamours.”

“Stand still.”

The complicated motion he had now seen three times before swished in front of his face. It took closer to three minutes when his dad did it versus the one when Dumbledore did it.

“Get out Harry I need to work.”

Harry ran back out to find his friends. 

“Pansy!” He said meeting her outside the common room.”I have something important to tell you!”

“What is it?” Pansy said gleaming, her mischievous look returned. “Wait for Draco though, if you tell me and not him he’ll complain for hours on end.”

The two walked into the common room and she grabbed the chess board off the shelf. 

“You know your hair is very annoying” She commented as she set up the board. “It never lies flat. Also, you need to resize your sweeter it doesn’t fit you well at all.” 

“Thanks for the criticism Pansy really helpful.”

“I’m sorry Harry, I don’t mean to upset you. I just I see things and my mouth says them before they really go all the way through my brain.”

“That's okay.My brain short circuits too.”

“Short circuit?”

“It's a muggle thing.”

“Oh, I don’t do muggle things...”

“Yeah, I know.”

They played chess. Draco came bounding in from quidditch practice with a big goofy grin on his face. “I'm so ready for the match this week.” 

“Pansy looked expectantly at Harry. Harry then realised if she told them now Pansy would want to look now. And Draco was so happy. 

“nothing Pansy tell you later:, said Harry.


	14. Chapter 13: Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quidditch that's about it

 November rolled around and Pansy still insisted on searching for answers. Every so often she would prod Harry to ask him about what he saw back in August. Harry grew weary of her questions. He didn’t know and that was that.

Draco’s mood was in a significantly better mood than Harry. He had the first Quidditch match of the season. Harry still didn’t understand the sport at all, 14 people flying around throwing balls around and smacking it with sticks. Of all the confusing things the Snitch (an almost invisible flying ball) took the metaphorical cake. If you catch the snitch it is a basic automatic win, 150 points and the game stopped. He wasn’t a huge sports person, in general, it seemed sweaty and violent. It did, however, make Draco and Pansy happy. Draco because he like playing, and Pansy because she thought it was exciting. Pansy liked exciting things, also it gave her a reason to do her hair and makeup. It was a Slytherin tradition to look nice for Quidditch games. So he liked the sport for making his  _ friends  _ happy _.  _ Even after two whole months it still startled him that he had friends.

Draco was being unbearably pompous, Harry thought. He was pulling the “Malfoy card” a term Blaise and Theodore had coined. Harry thought it was accurate, he would throw the name around and figuratively puff out his chest. Harry new Draco's smug attitude was heavily fueled by the other members of the Slytherin Quidditch team. Most of all was Flint, the captain and a chaser. He was insufferably cocky and rude. He was an archetypal Slytherin. Higgs was balancer kept the members of the team focused, and by extension the whole house. Cissy Jacobson, the other perfect, was also helpful in this  endeavour . 

One rainy Saturday morning Harry was sleeping restlessly with nightmares about the Dursleys and a faceless evil monster. He was woken up by a excited Daco. “Harry! Harry! Harry!”

“What Drac?” Harry said drowsily.

“ Today's the day” Draco crowed, a goofy grin spreading across his face.  

“Oh yeah quidditch” 

“ yes, yes, yes let's go!” 

Harry got up and got dressed and made his way down stairs along with the other Slytherins, there was a tangible excitement coming off of waves of students. As breakfast was served Harry saw his best friend turn paler in the face as he stared down at the table. Harry knew the look on Draco’s face, he had worn all to much himself, the look was of pure dread. 

“ Drac you don’t look so good,” Harry said gently.

“ Nothing” grunted Draco.

“ You can tell me anything i’m your friend.”

“ I’m absolutely fine Potter” The words spilled out of Draco's mouth without thought and he rushed out of the hall. 

“ What's eating him ?” Blaise said running his hands over his short black hair.

“ He’s a Malfoy what would you expect?” Theo responded off handedly.

The surrounding students nodded. Harry was hurt by Draco’s words but it had become more common for him to go off like that, quidditch Harry figured, while it made Draco happy also made him more quick to be a wanker. 

 

Harry made his way out to the field with Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle.

Over the loudspeaker he heard a voice. “Welcome everyone to the first game of the season, Gryffindor versus Slytherin Take you seats take your seats!  Get ready it's going to be a good one!”

Harry rushed to take his seat. He rocked back and forth in his seat. He clapped his hands over his ears as the rush of the crowd swelled as both teams came out of their designated sides.

Players took their stances as madame Hooch entered the field.

“Now I want a nice clean game from all of you! Get ready go!” said madam Hooch.

“Now there on their way.Gryffindor has the quaffle, Katie bell is off, oh a bludger is coming her way, she dodges it. Slytherin blocks her way, she passes it. Intercepted by Adrian Percy for Slytherin. She comes back towards us she tosses the ball. Knocked out of the way by Oliver Wood. Alicia Spinnet picks it up and brings it back towards the Slytherin goal. She comes close passes it back to Angelina Johnson. Blah Blah Blah” Harry imagined the last bit of the commentary. The whole game was a bit of a blur. Pansy pushed her way next to him “What's going on?”

“I don't know,” Harry said.

“You’ve been sitting here the whole time haven't you?”

“I have Pansy but I just..”

“ yes yes, you don’t like sports”

“Oh well I'll ask someone else, Crabbe what's going on?”

“Gryffindor has 40 points an Slytherin has 10,” Crabbe said.

“Sad we're losing”

The game continued as Harry sat zoned out on his chair. 

“Malfoy spotted the snitch” Jordan called. “Mclagan's following him”, at the mention of one of his best friend Harry perked up. He watched them race around cheering with the rest of his house. “Slytherin caught the snitch they win with 180 points to Gryffindor 70”

“Yay we won!” Harry said.

“You didn’t watch any of the game,” Pansy said.

“Don’t tell Drac please.”

“Don’t worry I will tell him you watched with rapt attention.”

Draco came running off the field and found Harry and Pansy.

“Pansy did you see me! I beat mclaggan to the sitch by a milliammeter wasn’t it great!”Draco hugged Harry, “Aren't I great!”

“Yes Drac, you were marvelous.”

“Oh I'm so glad you you got to watch me!. I Have to go change see you up at the castle” 

Pansy and Harry walked up to the castle. Draco followed them into the castle 30 minutes later. 

The trio made their way into the common room and sat around a fireplace.

“I have something to tell you both “ Harry added “Hagrid and Snape were talking a few days ago. Yes I thought about telling you then, but I couldn't I didn’t want to ruin your match, but I have a lead on what's under the trap door. Hagrid said that it was only the business of Dumbledore and Nicholas flamel.”


	15. Chapter 14:Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School days

 “Who’s Nicholas Flamel?” Draco asked.

“I don’t know,” said Harry, “but I can probably find out if I look in the library.”

“Or You could ask Professor Snape.” Pansy said “That would probably be faster than looking through all those books” Pansy hated the library. She had followed Harry in a few times in the past month. However, she had always left before she did any real work. 

“I guess we’ll have to look. We don’t want Quirrell to get whatever it is. But no teacher will believe us if we just rattle on about something we don’t know anything about. Also, we don’t really know he is trying to steal it do we?” Draco asked.

“If he wasn’t trying to steal it why did the dog bite him?” Harry returned with a question.

“Well it is a giant monster, it  would have bitten us and we were just passing by!” Draco answered.

“Your right. But we should definitely watch him and make sure he doesn’t do more suspicious stuff.” Pansy said with finality.

“So what now?” Draco asked.

“Well, now we do homework.”

“We have a test in DADA on Monday.”

“Ugh really, I totally forgot about that,” Pansy whined.

“I actually love DADA” Draco interjected,”it's practical and fun.”

“I’m not a big fan.” Harry said, “I like spells and magic theory but the dark creatures and such really aren't my thing.I’m also not the best at the actual casting of the spells.”

“ Yeah but you understand everything Harry, It all just goes over my head.”Pansy groaned.

“I can study with you.” Draco said, “you won’t fail with my help.”

“I’ll get our books, but you have to get yours Pansy.”

“I know, no boys allowed in the girl's dorm.”

Harry walked up the stairs to his room. Crab and Goyle were playing Wizard Skittles on the floor in front of their beds. Harry thought about offering to let them come study but when the two looked up at him the words seemed to drip out of his mind; leaving him staring at the pair with no words coming out. Harry quickly closed his jaw and grabbed his bag and Draco’s. 

He was stopped by Crabbe who asked what he was up too.

“I’m going...going..going..to study with Draco and Pansy.”

“Can we come too?” Goyal asked.

Harry nodded his head and the two boys followed Harry down to the common room with their school bags. Both of them had taken no notes in DADA and Pansy had messy notes that skipped around and were surrounded by drawings of flowers and chess boards. Harry rolled his eyes and set to giving Crabbe and Goyle his notes while Draco verbally went over some things that Pansy had not understood. This lasted quite a while with Crabbe and Goyle leaving first. Pansy actually seemed to be trying very hard to listen which made Harry happy. He knew she wasn’t as stupid as others seem to think. She could act vapid but Harry was starting to see through that. She was actually self-conscious and felt dumb. She definitely liked clothes and hair but she also cared about him and Draco and loved a good mystery. She was more than others saw her to be. Harry figure this was probably true of (almost) everyone but he didn’t want to get to know everyone because people were scary and annoying. They left for dinner and ate a large amount of food. Their brains were tired when they got back and all fell asleep early. 

A day later it was Sunday. Harry knew he should study again but having spent time with people so much the day before he decided he would rather not do that again. He looked around his room and saw everyone else was still asleep. He wondered what time it was. He hung off the side of his bed and picked up Draco’s overly adorned pocket watch hanging from his bedside.He pulled it up onto the bed and flipped the covers over his head. He whispered lumos and read the watch,  5:17. He whispered nox and tossed the blanket off his head and replaced Draco’s watch. Damn, he thought,  three whole hours before anyone would possibly think of getting up. He was used to waking up at odd hours. His sleep schedule never seemed to get regular. When he was at Privet Drive this was mostly from nightmares and hunger. At his dad’s place, he had tried to get on schedule going to bed at ten waking up at nine but it had been a bit futile. It also didn’t help that his dad didn’t seem to sleep like at all. No wonder the other students called him a bat.

Harry rolled over onto his stomach and stared out the window into the lake. It was very relaxing to see the plants drift slowly along the bottom. He wondered how long he would have to wait to see the giant squid. In the past two months, he had only seen it once. Other first years had claimed to see it like ten times but he didn’t believe them. Harry tossed and turned in bed trying to fall back to sleep. He hummed the tune to the weird sister song Draco had been playing on the communal record player the previous night. Harry had to admit to having a love-hate relationship with sleep. It was nice to have an escape when his brain decided to sleep but other nights, sleep was more stressful than being awake. 

Harry sat half asleep but not fully for the next four hours. So when Draco Malfoy woke up he saw his best friend eyes open hanging partly off the bed. Draco had woken up to find Harry doing lots of strange things. Draco loved Harry when he was doing weird little Hairy things. Like drumming his pencil or rocking back and forth. He hated seeing Harry like this though, it was one of the “Harry things” that wasn’t cute. Others included: nightmares, anxiety attacks, feeling so nervous he couldn’t eat and burst into tears when people were even a little bit frustrated with him. Draco didn’t know everything about Harry’s life at the Dursleys but he did know that he had been tormented by something that made him so sad and hurt.

Harry bolted upright and looked at Draco, they shared a small smile. They got up and got dressed. It was Sunday, nothing to do that day but homework; besides the DADA test, there was astronomy and history papers. Last they had practice for charms and transfiguration. Harry and Draco went down to breakfast. They spent the morning studying and after tea, Pansy stopped him. “We should go look for Nicholas Flamel.”

“You're right _ Drac  _ and _ I  _ Will go looking for him, you stay and finish studying.”

“No need to be such a jerk about it.” She turned and flounced away.

Harry and Draco made their way to the library. They searched hours for his name in a book. They found nothing. By the end of the afternoon, Harry was falling asleep on the books and Draco was agitated. 

“This is so unbelievably stupid!”  _ bam  _ he slammed a book down on the table making everyone else in the room jump. 

“Drac, why are you being loud some of us are trying to sleep!”

“You're in the library you're not supposed to be sleeping. However, we are done for today because your drooling on a hundred-year-old manuscript and I'm bored out of my mind!”

Harry wiped his chin and ran over the book page with the sleeve of his robe. They went down for dinner in the great hall. After that they went to bed,  Harry again had trouble sleeping.  The dream was different this time,  instead of vague scenes from his past,  it was a clear noise of a woman screaming, a cold cackle and a bright green light. 

It was the day of the DADA test, they had to answer 20 questions about imps and bowtruckles. They then had to write an essay on how they would handle them. Harry felt pretty sure about his answers. Draco was absolutely sure about his. Pansy was less sure but she wasn’t almost crying like usual after a test, so it was good.


	16. Chapter 15:Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas and things around it

November and December passed with very little coming of it. Before they knew it, it was a day before Christmas break. Harry was in a neutral mood he had been doing well in most of his classes however transfiguration was definitely not his class. He worked very hard but somehow he could never seem to make the spells cast right. He was excellent in herbology and potions. He was in the middle with DADA he likes the subject matter but the casting of spells still alluded him. His dad was an excellent spell caster, he understood all the intricacies and Harry often felt like he let his dad down not being good at it. However, Harry excelled at potion making and was top in that class right behind the Granger girl. 

Harry walked into his bedroom to see Draco finishing packing all his things. Harry watched from his bed. Draco was going home for Christmas and Harry wasn’t. His dad had informed him they had to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas with all the other teachers. Harry would miss Draco for the two weeks he’d be gone. He wasn’t sure how he felt about being in the school all by himself. He was happy it would be quite but with nothing to do he might get lost in his head and drown on his past.

Draco felt neither good nor bad about leaving.Going home meant presents, no school, seeing his mom and dad. Which were all good things but he hated leaving Harry. He was worried what Harry would do without him and Pansy. He had written home about Harry and asked if Harry could stay with them, his mom had said no because they were visiting the other Malfoys in France this year like they did every few years. This had been a tradition since the Malfoys had moved to France in the 1800’s. The only thing that stalled it was war. When muggles were blowing everything up they just stayed home. Harry was always scared of everything, how would he handle being alone. 

Draco turned around and looked at Harry staring back at him. They locked eyes for a moment then Draco stood up. He put his hand out to Harry and they went down to dinner.

Pansy came in and sat down. “We’ve been looking for quite a long time for Nicholas Flamel and found nothing right?”

Harry and Draco looked at her with “no duh” expressions

“Well, I think I know why! We haven’t checked the restricted section!” Pansy said.

“That's a good point but what teacher is gonna give us a pass?” Harry asked.

“I don’t know and I don’t really care. We can just sneak in.” Pansy said ladling soup into a bowl.

“Fine when you'll get back we’ll find a way to sneak in if I can’t get a teacher to give me a pass,” Harry said tucking one foot up under him.

The next morning Harry was awoken by Draco shoving him in the arm. “By Harry see you when we get back.”

Harry got up from bed the morning before Christmas and sighed. He walked down to the great hall. It was covered in decorations and a large tree stood in the left corner of the front of the room. Fairy lights floated in thin air above the tables. Harry looked around him to see a  few scattered students staying at Hogwarts for Christmas. A handful from each house. In his house, it was the sixth year Cissy Jacobson a seventh year and a fourth year. Harry sighed as he stared across the room at his father. The man looked as unhappy as ever staring off into space. Dumbledore, on the other hand, looked cheerful and had red flushing his cheeks. Harry felt odd about Dumbledore, he knew he was the reason he had been kept from his dad but he also knew the man had helped his father. He supposed he had been trying to protect them both from something he wasn’t quite sure what. 

He ran his hand through his untidy hair then grabbed a bagel. He put jelly on the bagel and ate it. He chewed as he pondered what would happen tomorrow. He had never had a real a Christmas and wondered if this was his shot, maybe he would get presents. He already had received a birthday present which had been awesome and strange over the summer. It would be so strange and fantastic to have that day be everything he had dreamed it could be when he was young.

He went to bed that night wishing for a miracle of presents.

Harry woke up that morning to a stack of presents at the foot of his bed. He jumped up with the happiest grin on his face There were four packages at the foot of his bed. He picked them each up and read the labels. From Draco, from Pansy, From Severus and one with just a tag that read  “for Harry”. His grin faded as he realized he had not bought presents for his friends. He had never boughten presents before and he hadn't been expecting them to get him any. The only person he had thought would get him something was his dad. He opened his dad’s gift first, it was a stack of four books. Two were about spell and magic theory.  The other two were muggle books.The first two Chronicles of Narnia books, his teacher had read one of them to Harry’s class in third grade. He smiled and as he saw a letter it read,

Dear Harry,

Happy, Christmas Harry, I hope you like the books.

You will join me for tea today in my rooms. Have a good morning,

Dad

The next box he opened was Drac’s. He pulled it apart and saw a sketch book and a package of colored pencils. A small box was tucked underneath, it was a  small blue box and a tag that said from “Narcissa Malfoy (Draco’s Mum)”. Inside was a silver chain with a snake on it. He smiled,  it was fantastic. A letter was folded on the very bottom. 

 

Dear Harry Potter-Snape,

Happy Christmas, I hope you're not too lonely having to do Christmas all by yourself. I tucked this letter away don’t worry my family didn’t see I addressed it to your real name. I miss you a lot. You're my best friend and I can’t get into any real trouble without you and Pansy. Mom sent you a present in this with me, it's a little strange but I hope you like it. 

Have a good break.

-Drac

Harry took the chain and put it around his neck. Holding the charm in his hands he smiled brightly. He then took the second to last package. A tag in the box said. “From Pansy’

He opened it up and it was a box of chocolate frogs, a Turkish delight, a comb and a bottle of hair gel. Harry laughed a bit to himself. He thought if he looked how he really should look she would be giving him shampoo to get out all the grease not more grease. He grabbed the box of Turkish delight and put one in his mouth. It covered his fingers in powdered sugar. He licked the stuff off cheerfully.

Hello, Harry!

I hope your Holidays are going well. If not well we’ll kick their buts when we get back. Watch the chocolate frogs remember they jump like real frogs. Keep the cards so we can trade for ones we need. Try the hair gel it’s enchanted to hold the shape you put it in. My dad uses the same brand.

Missing your smile!

-Pansy Parkinson 

He jumped and froze when he heard banging on his door. His eyes grew wide and started to shake. He knew that it wasn’t anything bad it was just one of the kids playing a trick but a bloody ‘nother part of him was screaming he was about to get hurt.The kid kept banging then yelled. 

“Hey, we have candy and crackers in the common room! Just wanted to let you know!” Then the words and banging stopped. Harry sat frozen for another minute then finally his muscles started to de-tense and he breathed in and out until his heart rate came down. He looked at the last package and decided it could wait. Harry got dressed in some jeans and a sweater and walked into the common room. A pile of candy laid on one of the tables. A marzipan display was in the middle. Along with the marzipan, there were four boxes of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans,  a few popped crackers and four unpopped.  A stack of chocolate frogs and some other candies. Harry sat down. The three people across from him were all munching on candy. Jacobson sat next to Harry, she gave him a smile and passed him a cracker.

“These were bought by Thomas’s mum, she felt bad because she had to go on a business trip over Christmas. The marzipan is from my mom, she thinks if she gives me fancy candy then I'll forgive her for dating such a bloody wanker. Not that I care I mean it's her life but whatever.” 

Harry gave her a half smile, she seemed bitter. Harry got that she had the right to feel sad. Life could be cruel.He popped the cracker and smiled sadly inside was a paper crown and he put it on. Jacobson smiled at Harry and stood up. We should all go down for breakfast. 

“Aww com on,” The seventh year boy said. “Just ‘cause you're a perfect doesn’t mean you can make us get up.” He put on his Christmas crown,” it’s Christmas!”

“Oh for god sakes Thomas  just be a grown up and come down for breakfast.”

“Fine!”

All four Slytherins walked down to breakfast. The room looked weird with all the students in plain clothes. The teachers were still dressed in wizard's robes. Dumbledore's were shimmering red and greens. Wreathed shaped candle holders danced around the roof. Pancakes, Waffles, eggs, bacon all were dressed up on Christmas plates. Harry heaped eggs and bacon on his plate and at them smiling. His dad stood out like a sore thumb in his black, as the kids called them, “bat robes”. 

Harry at quickly then stood up. Before he did anything else he scooped up his share of chocolate frogs and marzipan it in that in a little plastic box offered to him. He brought them up and put them with the candy Pansy had given hem. He decided to go back to sleep. He got to his room at set his alarm for three hours. He dreamed of talking plates screaming Christmas carols. After sleep, he wandered the castle. He walked into a room with trophies on of the placard bore his dad's name. It was a Quidditch award. He wondered how anyone believes he was James's son he was nothing like him. He wanted to be known as a Snape but that wasn't possible so he settled for looking for his dad's name. He found it, “excellence in potions” he smiled take that James my dad is excellent as well.

He found his way back to the dungeons and walked into his dad’s office. 

Severus looked up and saw his small son in the doorway. He was wearing the jeans they had bought over the summer and a sweater he had bought when fall has started. He looked content as he sat in the chair in front of him. 

“I don’t know why you sat down I invited you for tea and you know I don’t eat in my office”

“Hmm okay, dad. I saw you won an award while you were here for potions. That’s really cool.” Harry answered.

“True, I invented a new painkiller potion when I was in my sixth year. It worked well and is now used in hospitals when people have severe injuries. It's rather strong and tends to cause people to sleep for quite a while but they feel no physical pain. It’s not a cure but it is rather effective”

“That’s really cool”

“Now move to my rooms we shall eat.”

The pair walked through the concealed doorway and into the cozy living quarters behind. Harry sat at the table and Severus sat opposite him. Severus called and a small elf-like creature came into the rooms. 

“Mr. Snape, Young Mr. Potter would you like anything special or would what were serving in the main hall suffice.” The small creature wore a brightly colored pillow case and had big bulgy eyes. Their floppy ears hung down. They spoke with a squeaky voice. 

“What everyone else is having is fine.”

“Okay he snapped his fingers and a large tray appeared on the table.”

“Goodbye Mr. Snape, Mr. Potter!” And they disappeared.

“Who was that?”

“That is a house elf. They run things around here. Clothing, Food, making beds.”

“Wow, how come I never see them?”

“They are discreet creatures they like to do their work and not be seen. They belong to Hogwarts and therefore are loyal to all its inhabitants but as Dumbledore is the head they report to him and then we professors also talk to them.”

“Oh, so they are like cooks and maids at a hotel. I guess I should have known someone had to make stuff happen around here.” Harry said

“Yes.that's true, now eat.”

Harry ate and his dad watched him. He missed Harry when they hadn’t seen each other much in the past two months. After Harry and Draco had come to see him that time about the whole Fluffy business they had only talked to fix Harry’s charm and their once a month dinners. He missed Harry some. He was sad Harry hadn’t bean able to have a proper Christmas. It was something he had wanted as a child and he had never gotten one. He actually had wanted Draco to invite Harry to their house. Harry would have been blown away. Severus had gone to their Christmas Eve party during the war. Even then they had done a blowout. Fancy robes, dancing, a feast to reveal Hogwarts, chocolate boxes and oh how the decorations gleaned. It was a bit gaudy for his tastes and for Harry’s. But on Christmas morning they were your quintessential family. A fire burning, running down the stairs. Sweets for breakfast presents under a tree the whole deal. Maybe one year.

Harry looked around the room. He was thinking about the house elves. He wandered what their living condition was like for them. He hated to think they were slaves or something. He caught his dad staring at him and blushed. He had missed his dad, living at his house had been the best months of his life. Better than Hogwarts honestly. Pansy and Draco were the best parts of Hogwarts. Being around all the kids the strict hand of some of the teachers the noise. It all pushed Harry on his edge. Plus he could learn all the fun potions and magic theory at home. However, Hogwarts gave him friends and he wouldn’t trade them for the world.

“Did you like the books I gave you?”

“Oh yes, the magic theory book should be so interesting! I’ve read the magician's nephew before, but I wasn’t allowed to listen because if I got better grades then Dudley I was punished so it will be good to be able to really read it.”

“Your aunt and uncle are foul for treating you like that” Snape bristled.

“I don’t know I probably did something to deserve it,” Harry said absently he was feeling especially floaty  that day

“You did not, I don’t know how long it will take for you to finally internalize that idea, but I swear you will Harry.”

Harry nodded absently. Part of him knew it wasn’t his fault but part of him believed strongly it must have been. He has so torn it ached, this conversation pushed him farther and he was gone into “la la land” as Pansy called it. Severus looked at his kid, he had been there. When his father would get angry and start yelling at his mother he would check out and hide away. He looked at Harry and his heart broke for the boy all over again. He knew some kids just spaced out but with Harry, he knew it came from all the days his brain had to escape from the harsh hand he didn’t deserve. 

Harry finally came back 15 minutes later when Severus gently shook him and showed him the fizzing whisby in front of him. Severus new fancy drinks always worked to bring him back the bubbles in the mouth seemed to do the trick. 

Harry left the comfortable room when his fizzy was done. He made his way back to his rooms and started to read his Spell theory book drinking up every word. Harry then drew a house elf wearing a Christmas cracker hat. He then drew his and his dad’s home it was one of his favorite things to draw it reminded him he had a home and nothing was a better feeling. He also drew Draco's racing broom based on the picture Draco had given him a few weeks back. He then took another nap

Harry came back up to his room and realized he still had one present to open. He picked it up and opened the card taped to it. All it said was “ Your father left this in my possession before he died. It’s time it was returned to you. use it well” Harry frowned it was a bit ominous to have a present sent from no one. He opened the package and saw a long red and brown shimmery cloak.He pulled it across his shoulders and chest. He looked down at his feet and saw nothing! He jumped. “Whoa” he shuffled round and looked down again.” my legs are gone” He then ran to the toilet and looked in the mirror. He pulled the top over his head and stared. He was invisible. 

He walked back into his bedroom and picked the letter back up. He re-read it. He sighed something from James via a mystery man. He could ask his dad but bringing up James on a holiday was a bad idea. Harry wasn’t sure all that had gone down but he new James and been a jerk and then his dad slept with his wife. Not a good way to make friends. 

Harry had a thought as he stood this should help with his detective-ing to find out who Nicolas Flamel is. First, he thought he would read some then eat dinner He laid down and read some of the Magician's Apprentice, the first of his Narnia books. Harry chewed his lip as he went. He was mesmerized by the writing everything was described as well as Harry would have liked and he was totally apart of the story; He looked up and cast his tempus charm the jumped it was dinner time. He rushed down the stairs and into the great hall. He sat down and dug into the massive feat. The feast seemed even bigger than normal because everyone was at one table and there was almost as much food as the usual were on two tables. Harry had to admit to being a little overwhelmed. He was basically always overwhelmed at dinner, but because he was also planning for his little adventure later that night his brain was working double time and it was exhausting. He ate fast and left fast. He changed into his night clothes. He put his books and drawing supplies into his bedside table, folded his new cloak and put it in the trunk and the foot of the bed. Put his new hair stuff in the bathroom. He went to bed for four hours. Harry got up and pulled his cloak out of the trunk and wrapped himself in it. He walked out of the common room. The wall sealed behind him. He turned and walked down to the way to the main hall and stared up at the slowly shifting staircases. Harry had to admit to hating the stairs, the way they made getting around the school very confusing. The biggest problem was there was no person who had the pattern completely memorized. Well, that was a lie probably some Ravenclaw had it committed to memory. Harry started on his way to the library. When he got into the library he noted that it was completely dark except for a single lantern at the front door. He reached out and grabbed it. It was hot and it was hard to not drop it. He walked behind the desk ad pulled the keys off their hook. He went to the restricted section and put the lantern low. Harry fiddled with the keys for a minute until definitely felt the click. He pushed forward and picked up his lantern pocketing the keys. He started his search. He went to the F’s and walked reading the spines of the books. Deciding he was getting nowhere with that he looked for a book that mentioned dark magic. If it was so dangerous that it needed a three-headed dog to protect it had to be dark right? He pulled one off the shelf opened it up to he heard a large shriek he dropped the book and it smashed into the lantern Harry jumped when he heard Professor McGonagall's voice.

“Someone is in the library”

“Students out of bed!” The gravely voice of the caretaker Professor Filch. 

Harry ran the opposite way of the voices, coming out the other side of the of the restricted section he found himself deep in Hogwarts with no clue where he was. He kept running turned a corner and found himself in a small round room with no decoration of any kind except a gold mirror. The edges were ornate with what looked like some kind of words written along the edges. He stood still for a minute until he was certain he did not hear any more voices coming down the hall. He pulled off his cloak so he could get some air into his stinging lungs.  He moved in front of the mirror and gasped he saw his mom and dad hugging him. He whipped around and saw nothing. He turned back and that was still happening his mom and dad standing there their arms wrapped around him he swore he could almost feel the warmth. He sat down and stared the two figures knelt beside him in the mirror. He reaches out to feel his mom but all he felt was hard glass. Harry just sat there for what felt like a long moment. It was everything he ever wanted, a family. Harry felt sick to his stomach for a moment. He had his dad why was it still so surreal, and Harry realized why he was smiling in the mirror, he didn't have bags under his eyes. And he was with his mom, the person his dad loved most in the world. He looked at himself in the mirror he smiled tried to match the feeling his parents were giving. He was shaken from the trance when he heard the teacher's footsteps. He grabbed his cloak and fled the room. He wandered the corridors till he found himself outside the Charms room and got back to his common room. He climbed into his bed and dreamed of his mom holding him in her arms. 

The next day he woke up and drew and read, waiting for night time, he wandered the halls behind the charms room till he found the round room. The next day he remembered something he had forgotten he wanted to get his friend presents. He found his dad in his office and asked him to order gifts for his friends. The talked for a minute about what to give them Harry decided on a soccer ball for Drac, and fashion magazines for Pansy. Harry asked how he was going to get muggle things to Hogwarts.

I have nothing to do today, so I'll Floo home buy them and come back. It will only take a few hours I can be there and back before my hall patrol duty.” He said

“Awesome!” Harry said smiling

His dad just stared blankly at him. Harry’s smile disappeared. This is what the mirror corrected, the way his dad looked forever beaten down. Harry knew he had probably been the same way before. Sad, sad because people can be so mean. Harry spent the week and a bit drawing and looking in the mirror.


	17. Chapter 16: Live Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and the team get into trouble

Draco walked in the door of Hogwarts with a sad smile on his face. Draco was so happy to be back where Harry was. However he was also sad because he had to leave his mother and go back to being in class. He watched the others students stream in around him they all seemed to be wearing the same expression as Draco.

Harry waited, perched on the stairs  till he saw Draco's shiny white blond head coming into view. Harry’s face broke into a bright smile. Draco came up and gave Harry a big hug. Draco assured himself that it was a manly hug!

Pansy Parkinson spotted her two friends and half ran to join them in their hug, 

“It’s good to see  you losers!”Pansy said. 

“If  I am a loser then your a loser too.” Harry said and stuck out his tongue.

“Well it is very good to see you too whether we’re losers or not,” Draco said.

Harry dragged his friends back into their common room. He shoved poorly wrapped packages into their hands. The gift receivers were happy for one more Christmas moment. Harry blushed and said,

“I am sorry these are late. I wasn’t sure we were doing the whole gift giving thing. I’m not really used to having people who want to do that for me.” 

“Of course we want to do that for you. You are our best friend.Pansy said, giving Harry a one armed hug as she held her muggle fashion magazines in the other.

“Yeah” Draco said clapping Harry on the arm. 

“Harry I have to know, what is this?” 

“Oh it’s a football.  I was thinking we could play together? It’s a muggle sport” Harry answered.

“Oh my god you're gonna play a sport? You're the most awkward kid.” Pansy said

“I will play with Drac, and maybe you.” Harry definitively answered.

“Did you find anything on Nicholas Flamel?” Pansy asked`

“No, I’m sorry.  I did check though! I found nothing on him but I did get something cool for Christmas!” Harry grabbed Draco’s hand and pulled him along calling over his shoulder for Pansy to come as well. 

Harry grinned and pulled out his invisibility cloak. He unrolled it with a flourish. 

“This is gonna rock your world” Harry said.

Harry then wrapped himself in the cloak and disappeared. 

“Holly, hell! Your invisible !” Draco gasped.

“That’s an invisibility cloak” Penny said.

“I know isn’t it cool!” Harry said.

“Yeah it’s awesome we can go anywhere if we have one of these.” Pansy said.

“ I did, I went into the restricted section, I looked around a bit and found nothing.I did have to leave early though because Mcgonagall and Filch showed up and I had to get out of there.”

“Yeah, what did you do over the break all alone here at Hogwarts?” Draco  asked.

“Not much, I mostly read and drew.” Harry answered.

“I had to go to this fancy party we always have on Christmas Eve. It's the worst thing.”

“No it isn’t!” Pansy interjected, “It’s a staple of society, and your family being at the top has to honor of hosting it. Plus you got to go to France be more respectful Draco!”

“You sound like my mother. It is really fancy I have to wear dress robes. We eat large amounts of food and do dancy stuffy with ballroom dances. The dancing wouldn’t be so bad if they would just lay off the clothes!”

“Oh but the clothes are the best part!” Pansy sighed.

“At least we had no homework over break. A heard that fifth years get homework to prepare for owls.” Harry said, “Or at least professor Snape assigns it” 

The three spent the daylight hours of that day talking about Christmas presents and the world of muggle pop culture as told by british fashion and teen magazines. 

After everyone had went to bed Harry sat up. He had been contemplating whether or not to show Draco the mirror. The upside would be Draco could see his mom, Lilly,, the downside would be it was no longer his private retreat. Harry ended up deciding to show Draco.

Harry got up and shook draco. Draco woke with a start, 

“Harry, what's wrong?”

“Nothing Drac, there is just something I want to show you!”

“Get under the cloak with me!” Harry said holding out one end of his invisibility cloak to Draco.

“Okay, but don’t be showing me creepy restricted books”

The two made their way past the charms classroom and into the small round room with the mirror.

“Draco move in front of the mirror and you’ll see my parents!”

“No, Harry I see myself I'm captain of the Montrose Magpies! I'm smiling next to you and I look so happy”

“Why does it show different stuff to you.”

“Harry this mirror makes me feel funny. I’m not sure I like it.”

“Don’t like it? It shows us at our happiest!”

“I don’t know I look at it and it feels like it’s trying to suck me in” 

“Fine then leave!”

“Harry you really shouldn’t stay come back with me.”

“Okay, I’ll come with you. But I won’t like it.”

The next night Harry went back to the room and found Dumbledore standing in front of the mirror.

“Harry, what do you see when you look into the mirror?”

“I see my family, including my mom. We look very happy.”

“You lost a great deal when your mother died. You current guardian is trying so very hard but I fear  he has lost a lot of himself before you even met him. Hopefully one day you will see professor Snape as happy as you see him here.”

“Draco sees me congratulating him on being captain of some quidditch team. Umm, what do you see, Sir?”

“ I see myself in a mountain of chocolate frogs. Harry do you know what this mirror does.”

“It shows what we want most right?”

“It shows the deepest desire of our hearts. The truly happy would see only themselves looking back. Harry, I must ask you to not come looking for this mirror. The magic that enchants it is too powerful, it draws in and keeps the mind of the viewer.I am moving it to a new home and you shan't go looking for it.”

“Yes sir.”

Harry turned and walked away. Something in him felt relieved he would never again see that mirror while another part screamed at him to turn back. It must be powerful magic thought Harry. 

The next day Harry stopped Draco as they were getting ready for classes.

“Drac, um , like, you were right about the mirror. Professor Dumbledore came and found me, he told me it was powerful magics just like you said. He banned me from looking at the mirror.”

“I told you so!” Draco said, he turned to Harry and seeing the words had landed a blow he stopped and put his hand on Harry. “I know it must be hard to give it up, the feeling the mirror gives you is strong.”

“Yeah”

“Anyway I have like so many chocolate frogs. Your not gonna believe who I saw on one of the frogs.”

“Who?”

“Nicolas Flamel!”

“Why didn't you say so?” Harry said standing up and grabbing Draco’s arm.

“ ‘Because I just saw it today!” 

“Oh well, Pansy is going to be so excited!”

“wait , let me grab the card first.” Draco turned around and picked up a card from the pile smiled and joined Harry.

They both grabbed their school bags and walked down the stairs, They got out into the common room where they saw Pansy lounging in a chair making her books float.

“Pansy!” Harry interrupted. She jumped and her books fell. 

“What Harry?” Pansy said flustered.

“We found information on Nicholas Flamel!” Draco answered

“Really?” Pansy said.

“Yup Drac found it on a chocolate frog card”

“Well let me see!”

Draco handed her the card and she read aloud “Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon’s blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel.Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and ten-pin bowling.” she looked up, “So he’s an alchemist from this century. Helpful? “

“Yes!” Harry said grinning. “I know a book in the library. We can go at lunch”

Pansy sighed. “Do we really have to go to class. Isn’t this more important. What with Quirrell possibly trying to steal it and everything.”

“Uhh it will be fine. If he steals it between now and lunch, I’ll apologize.”

“Hmmph”

The three students went to class. All of them were however distracted. Pansy because she could really care less about the Soap Blizzard of 1378. Draco because he had not replaced his quill and couldn’t take notes, and secretly was pleased. Harry because he was trying very hard to remember where the book was in the library so we wouldn’t have to ask the librarian something he hated doing. The librarian was Called Madame Prince, she was overall very scary. Harry leaned back in his chair, the subjects they studied in History of Magic were actually quite interesting he loved learning about them.  He had actually read about some of the history in his books over the summer. The problem was the teacher was boring. He was so boring the majority of the students in the class didn’t even bother listening. Harry had to admit to feeling a bit sorry for the professor. 

As they left the last class of the morning Harry lead his friends into the library. Harry walked into the room and found a book Alchemy in Modern Times. The book was large and bound in thick brown leather. The title was scrawled in fancy silver lettering. Harry pulled open the book and it opened with a whap. Dust flew up into Harry’s face. He turned to the table of contents and he stopped “there we go!”

“Awesome you found it!” Draco grinned. The page read Nicholas Flamel and the Philosopher's  Stone.

Harry flipped to the page and started to read.

“The Philosopher's Stone, a gem created to make to the Elixir of Life. Drinking of the Elixir of Life makes the drinker functionally immortal. The drinker can not die of old age but can be killed.”

“Woh I can see know while Quirrell would want that.” Pansy said.

“I can’t” Harry said, living forever wasn’t something Harry had ever wished for.

“Well what else does it say Harry?” Draco asked.

“Nicholas Flamel, is the only person known to have crafted a working stone. He has lived to be 4050 years of age. He and his wife both take the elixir.” Harry looked up at the intense faces of his friends. 

“That’s what Fluffy must be guarding” Draco said with a nodd.

“Yup”Pansy said clicking her tongue “We need to break into Quirrell's office. We need to see what he knows and check for clues.” 

“Okay we’ll do that tonight.” Draco answered.

They met that night in the common room. Harry pulled out his large shiny cloak and draped it over them making all the kids invisible. 

“Oh Drac you stepped on my foot!” Harry said.

“Sorry!”

They made their way to Quirrell's office. Harry pulled the cloak off and they started to search the room. Harry shifted papers seeing stacks of ungraded essays and books on trolls and vampires. He was a bit of a slob. 

“I found something!” Pansy said. 

A small notebook was dropped on the floor. It was moleskin and black with no title.

“Fluffy(3-headed dog) Requires music to put to sleep. Second task-Herbology Third task-charms. Fourth task potions . But what's next?” She read out loud.

Draco yelped as a glass orb fell on his toe. The bang of the orb made Pansy drop the notebook. All three froze as the heard the shuffle of footsteps. Filich appeared at the door.   
“Students!” He grabbed Draco by the wrist and dragged him towards the door. Pansy and Harry Followed. The four people walked their way to professor Snape’s office. 

“What Now ?” He snapped, Severus stared it was Harry, Draco , and Pansy. Really? What had the insufferable children been up to now. 

“These three hooligans were caught searching around Professor Quirrell's office.” Filch answered

“I believe they're in your house.”

“Yes these three are , sad to say,Slytherins” Snape said staring intently at Harry.

Harry blushed and stared at his toes.Draco stared defiantly up at Snape. Pansy looked around the room as if searching for a way out. 

“They must be punished!” Filch said. Harry’s heart sank to his toes. Punishment was a scary thought it sent ice running down his spine. 

“They shall serve detention with Hagrid. I will inform him and it will be carried out tomorrow.” Snape said. 

“Draco, Pansy off to bed. Harry I need to speak with you alone.”

Draco and Pansy scurried out of the room leaving Harry to count the spots on the floor. 

“Harry I am disappointed with you for attempting to think you could get away with something like this! I don’t know what got into you. Now I have to send you off with Hagrid? Dumbledore said the next student I had to send to detention should help him.”

“I’m worried about the Philosopher's Stone.”

“You know about that?”

“Yes.”

“How did you figure it out?”

“Chocolate Frogs.”

“Well, you are not to continue looking into this. It is dangerous and you could get yourself hurt. I don’t wish to see you hurt.”

“I know”

“So don’t be stupid.”

“Okay”

“Go to bed.”

“Alright” Harry got up and walked to his room.He layed down on his bed and fell into a restless sleep.

The next Afternoon Harry found himself standing on the front steps of the school with Filch and his two best friends. 

“Come on then you three” Filch started to walk down the road.

Harry gave Pansy and Draco a worried look. The first time harry had met Hagrid once and he had been loud and had talked a lot. The second time he had seen him he had been “secretly” discussing an issue with his dad. However he had gotten what was most likely the Philosopher's Stone from Gringotts so that meant he had to be somewhat trustworthy. The walked up to a large wooden hut. The giant Hagrid came out of the hut brandishing a crossbow. He looked down at the three Slytherins sitting in front of him.    
“Well thank you Filch I got them from this point on.” Hagrid placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. A big slobbery dog came lumbering up and nudged Harry in the leg. Harry smiled, he had little to no experience with dogs but he had always liked the idea. Hagrid explained they would be looking for wounded unicorns. Harry was excited to be seeing a unicorn but terrified to go into the forest. They started into the forest,  Hagrid showed then a pool of silver goo and said

“That be unicorn blood, you can see that it's been badly wounded we have to find it and if we can help it and if not give it a proper burial. Unicorns are a sacred creature. Hagrid split them into two groups Pansy and Hagrid one way, while Harry, Draco and the dog, who was called Fang, the other way. Harry and Draco walked into the dark forest. Harry stayed close to Fang. They made their way to a small clearing where a shadowy figure sat crouched. A deeper cold settled over the area. Harry’s breath froze in his lungs. The beautiful unicorn sat sprawled on the ground the life sucked out of it. It had a grey body and beautiful black mane that shimmered in the moonlight. Its white horn almost glowed. Draco looked at Harry and turned and ran. Harry sat still, his freeze reflex built into him. The shadowy form turned around and lunged at Harry, in the same moment hooves came bounding and a horse figure came out,  its sharp hooves cracking together as the creature forced the shadow creature back. A hand bent down and pulled Harry up onto its back. The horse/man spoke.

“Hello”

‘Aaa”

The Horse/man rode off a few meters before stopping.

“I'm a centaur”

“I'm a Harry”

“Hello Harry, my name is Fiernez” 

“Okay”

The centaur started to walk again. 

“What was that thing doing?” Harry asked.

“It was consuming unicorn blood, unicorn blood can bring a person back from the brink of death. But the life you live after drinking unicorn blood is a shameful one. You are alive but your soul is torn by the act of ending the life of a creature so pure and honest.”

“Who would choose to act like that?”

“Can you think of a wizard dark enough to do that”

“Voldermort”

The centaur's’ head shook underneath Harry. He seemed to be reacting to the name. Harry knew everyone did that. His father would only call him The Dark Lord. 

“Ahh Fiernez I see you found Harry!” Hagrid said lumbering out of the darkness. 

“You are safe now. You can get off my back”

He knelt and Harry slid off. Pansy came and hugged Harry tight. Her shiny black hair whacking Harry in the face. Her small eyes had tears glistening in the edges. 

“I was so worried Harry”

Draco came out from the shadows his pale skin flush red and tears were falling from his eyes. 

“Harry I'm so sorry, there was just something dark in the area and the feeling overwhelmed me that was dark, dark magic. I'm so sorry harry. I'm so sorry.” Draco sobbed.

“It's okay Draco. I should have run myself but I just always freeze when I’m scared.”

“No it's not okay Harry. But I swear I will do better next time”Draco said firmly even though tears were still streaming down his face. 

“Well humans, I have to leave now my herd will not be happy with me for helping humans.”

He walked off. Hagrid looked at Harry. 

“Did you find the Unicorn?”

“Ye-es. It was being eaten by Voldemort.”

All three of the other people shook at the name. 

“We need to get back to the castle.” Hagrid said and shooed the three children and one dog back up to the castle.    
Harry noticed how his head banged with every step. Right across his scar. Harry now noticed it had been hurting ever since they had gotten into the forest,but he hadn’t noticed. 


	18. Chapter 17:  Into the Dungeons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Pansy and Draco take the leap into the dark.

The next morning was a Saturday and Harry paced around the room. 

“Voldemort is here and Quirrel is doing his bidding”

“Don’t say his name” Pansy said.

“You're right sorry.” Harry stopped pacing and stared at them “Quirrel is going to take the stone and you know who is going to come back and then things will be so bad” He plopped on the floor. 

“He won’t come back” Draco said. “I’ve heard my dad talk about the days when the Dark Lord was in power. He said the one person the Dark Lord couldn’t beat was Dumbledore. With Dumbledore around he won’t come into the school and Quirrel won’t try and steal it.”

“You really think so Drac?”

“Yeah I think so,” Draco said patting Harry's hair. 

“But we should tell Dumbledore that Quirrell knows about Fluffy. It said so in his notebook.” Pansy interjected into their little moment.

The three young wixen walked out of the tower and down towards Professor McGonagall's office. They burst through the door and McGonagall turned around.    
“What do you three Slytherins need?” 

“We need to see Professor Dumbledore but we don’t know how to get into his office to see him.” Harry pleaded.

“Headmaster Dumbledore isn’t here and furthermore students can’t just wander into the headmaster's office. ” She replied.

“But we think someone is going to steal the Philosopher's Stone,” Pansy exclaimed.

“I don’t know how you know about the stone but I can assure you that it is quite safe.”

“But we saw Quirrell’s journal..” Draco started.

“Ah yes, your foray into a Professor's office!” McGonagall interrupted.

“Yes But..” Harry said

“No buts! You three will leave my office. You should not be meddling, you could get yourselves hurt!” she finished.

Three disgruntled wixen left the office and meandered back towards their common room. Harry then stood dead still and turned around to face them. “We have to go past Fluffy and find the stone. If the adults won't stop him, we will.”

“I remember something in Quirrell's notebook it said that the dog could be stopped with music.” Pansy said and the three jogged toward the third floor corridor. “I guess we could sing for it. I had singing lesson for 7 years I think I can manage it!”

“Sure Pans you voice doesn’t suck,” Draco said.

The three reached the door to the dogs room and shared an apprehensive look. Draco gave the door a shove and they were in. A tinkling noise filled the room with an eerie calm. The large dog lay sprawled across the room snoring. A trap door stood in the middle of the room. They inched forward and in a quick move Draco yanked the trap door open. The three jumped in quickly and all screamed as the fell into a thick inky blackness until they came to the light at the bottom of the hole. 

A small candle burned in the four corners of the chamber. Curling green plants started to shift underneath them. 

“What is this stuff!” Draco said as it started to curl around their feet.”

“Devil's Snare,” Pansy said, “My dad grows it so he can show off to his friends.”

“Well why is it wrapping around my feet”

“I don’t know I never touch the green stuff” She started to struggle as the thick stuff wrangled its way around her limbs.

“Say absolutely still.” Harry said, “If you fight, it will kill you “.

The tangled vines started to slow there climb and Harry felt panic rising in his chest.  He knew he couldn’t stand having this much pressure on him any longer, he shouted “Lumos Solem” Somebody cast “Lumos Solem”.

“Lumos Solem,” Draco said pointing his wand down at the plant. It realised all of them and they fell in a heap on the ground in a new corridor.

The three kids righted themselves and looked around. To the right, to the left and behind them were walls so they had to move forward. The followed the track till they got to a door. It opened easily and they entered a room buzzed with the sound of little wings. 

“This is not cool, it's so loud,” Harry said clasping his hands over his ears. 

Pansy put her arm on Harry's shoulder and gave him a kind look.

Draco looked around him. “Keys, they must open that door,” He said pointing to the other side of the room. A broom lay tossed aside in the corner. Draco went over and picked it up. “ I bet  have to fly to find the right key.”

“Which one do you think it is?” Pansy asked.

“I bet that one” Draco said pointing. He climbed onto the broom and kicked off. He flew up into the air. The keys around him started to fly faster and swoop around. Draco felt one key ram into his face and another bounce off his shoulder. He reached out just like it was a snitch and grabbed it. He went falling onto the ground and jumped up.

“Yahoo!” I got it.

“Nice now can we please get out of here” Harry begged.

Draco ran to the door and unlocked it. They rushed in and slammed the door behind them.

“Wow, What is it,” Harry asked.

“ It Chess!” Pansy said. 

The room had iron chess figures spread across a white and black tile floor covering all the space in front of them. The air smelled of dust and had a chill running through it. The walls were all hard grey stone and you could just barely see across to a small door on the other side. 

“Do we have to play?” Draco inquired.

“I think so, but how, these are way too big to be moved,” Harry answered walking up to the board. 

“I think we play along with them. Like in their stead. If it's wizard's chess, then the pieces should move if I call out to them. Black king?” Pansy called.

It turned to face her. She nodded and it turned back around. “ So we take the places of a few pieces and then we play across. Once we win we should be able to get to the other door. “

“Okay, Pansy this is your go. You're the best at chess.” Harry said

She nodded. She turned and looked at her two friends. She ran her hand through her thick black hair. Pansy thought about how if she lost this  You Know Who might come back, thought about how her friends might get hurt if she played wrong, but then she realised something. She sucked at a lot of things but that night she had figured out the plant was Devil's snare and she knew chess. She would be okay, they would be okay. She smiled and looked up. 

“Okay Draco you be kingside Rook, Harry be the king!” Draco looked confused but the piece in his place jumped out the way. “I’ll be the queen.”

They played from there. Every piece that was taken ended up beaten and passed out. Harry felt on edge his breath sticking in his throat every part of him tingling. He was sitting on the panicked edge and the world was spinning in front of his eyes. He felt it coming and he was gone third person out of his body. Next thing he knew he heard Draco call to him.

“Harry, Harry,  _ Harry! _ ” Draco called.

Harry came back shaking. He rocked his head back and forth and then stared out in front of him. There was a board that looked very different from the one he had checked out of. Half the pieces were gone. 

“Okay here is how it's going to go,” Pansy said turning to them. “I’m so sorry Draco but I have to sacrifice you. If you take the queen with you then I can check the king. It will go so much faster and the game will be over in three moves.”

“Of course, do it.” Draco nodded. Harry nodded too, but the thought made him sick to his stomach but he didn’t have it in him to fight it. 

 

The next few moments passed in a blur for Harry.  He watched his best friends get tossed across the room like a blanket, heard a clang. Then felt his other friends arm wrap around his neck. They walked into the next room and felt a breath of cold air run past them and saw a table in the middle of a dim room. The walls were all painted black and a door was on the other side. Also in the room was a small table covered in different coloured vials and boxes of ingredients. As they took one more step forward a large stone wall appeared out of nowhere blocking them in. 

Harry sat down and breathed. They were almost done, these challenges were like the subjects at school. Herbology, Charms, Transfiguration, so the last two would be Potions and DADA. This was obviously Potions, his best class. It was on him now. He had to do this. 

He turned and read a piece of paper. 

_ “The materials here will teach which potion is which. One will move you on with one turn. One will kill you death. One will leave you here forever more. You can only drink one.” _

“Okay this is great! Harry smiled. See on this table we have newly picked leaves, cat’s tongue, and juice of a fire fly. These ingredients are prefect for testing potions.” He stood up and walked around the table sniffing the potions and looking at them. He picked up a leaf and dropped it into the first bottle. It did nothing. Dropped a leaf in the second bottle it shriveled and died. Dropped into the third bottle and it did nothing. Her turned to Pansy. 

“Okay that ruled the second potion as drought of living death, we do not want to drink that one.”

He turned back looking at the potions. On will move you on with one turn, it had to be an apparition potion one swallow will let you apparte once. It was a potion he had read about over the summer. He looked at Pansy she was nervously chewing her lip watching him intently. 

“Okay, so Apparition   potion will burn if you add cat’s tongue.” So he dropped pieces of the tongue into the two remaining potions. The far left one burned. That's it. He picked it up and looked inside. 

“Okay Pansy, there is only enough in here for one person I’m going to drink it and move forward. You're going to go back and help Drac.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes and after you get him; get yourselves out of here. Go find Snape and tell him what happened. He will get Dumbledore. I'm no match for Quirrel and especially not for Voldemort.”  

Tears glistened in her eyes as she watched him. It broke Harry's heart to see her standing there. Her clothes all lopsided and her hair in a mess. 

“Okay. You will come back Harry Potter, I always get what I want.” Tears brimmed in Harry’s eyes. He knew for a fact that he was probab ly going to die. He was eleven and he could barely cast any spells. He was pretty sure Voldemort was not going to ask him quiz questions, he was going to kill him. 

He downed the potion, and imagined the door and turned on the spot. He was on the other side of the wall. He pushed the door open and walked into a circular room. The mirror of Erised stood in the center and standing in front of him was none other than Quirrel himself. 

“Hello, Potter.”

“He..lll..o” Harry replied. a ring of fire bloomed into light around the edges of the room.“You work for Voldemort!” Harry said hoarsely 

“Don't you dare speak his name.”

Harrys mind raced. He had to keep Quirrell from finding the stone. And if the mirror was the key then he had to keep Quirrell's mind on something else. 

“Tell me how did you know it was me?”

“Your leg was bitten by the dog, and you let in the troll on Halloween.’

"I met him when I traveled around the world. A foolish young man I was then, full of ridiculous ideas about good and evil. Lord Voldemort showed me how wrong I was. There is no good and evil, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it.... Since then, I have served him faithfully, although I have let him down many times. He has had to be very hard on me." Quirrell shivered suddenly. "He does not forgive mistakes easily. When I failed to steal the stone from Gringotts, he was most displeased. He punished me... decided he would have to keep a closer watch on me...."

“Is he in the castle?”

“Oh yes, he is with me everywhere Potter.”

A hissing voice came through the air. “Use him, use him” 

An invisible force pulled Harry in front of the mirror. 

“Tell me what you see Potter.” said Quirrell. 

“I see my parents, and they look happy”  He closed his eyes and thought in his head,  _ I don’t want him to find the stone. That is my deepest desire. I don’t want him to get the stone, I don’t want him to get the stone.  _

Harry stood and stared into the mirror. He saw them placing a red stone into his pocket. He felt the pocket and was shocked to feel a bump there. 

“ _ He lies.That's not all he sees. _ ”

“Potter, what do you see?” Quirrell said.

“I told you I see my parents!” Harry yelled.

“ _ Let me see him, face to face! _ ” The voice hissed.

“Yes, Master.”

Quirrell unrolled his turban and a ghastly face appeared. White with red slit eyes. It spoke

“ _ Yes, potter, the boy who lived. You see I still exist you did not end Lord Voldemort. _ ”

“You..you should have died when you killed my mother.” Harry gasped.

“ _ Your filthy muggle mother was given the chance to live and she chose death she was weak, _ ” Voldemort said. “Give me the stone Potter!”

“Never!”

“I said give me the stone!”

“No!”

“Kill him Quirrell.”

Quirrell lunged at Harry but the moment his hand touched Harry’s face his skin started to melt off. And Harry’s head burned like fire was exploding out of his scar. Harry took his hands and pushed them into Quirrell's face. His bloody skin melted into Harry's hands. Harry screamed, Quirrel screamed, Voldemort cursed then Harry passed out. 


	19. Chapter 18: End the School Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of book one

Harry woke up and screamed. Harry stared around himself at the well light room and blinked. The whole room was white and he turned and saw his father sitting there staring at him.

“What happened. Did you get the stone back from Voldemort?”

“Yes, Harry we got the stone back from the Dark Lord. You passed out in the room with the stone and you have been out for three days.”

“Where are Draco and Pansy?”

“Draco got out of here this morning right before breakfast, and Pansy is fine. They came and got me just like you told them too. “

“Good, good, glad they're safe,” Harry paused and looked up as Dumbledore came through the door.

“Madame Pomfrey told me you were awake, glad to see you up, Mr Potter!”

“Yes, Sir”

Snape stood and nodded at Dumbledore and left. Harry very nearly called out after him to stay. But something told Harry that Dumbledore had something serious to tell him.

“Dumbledore...”

“Yes, Harry.”

“Do you know why I survived?”

“You have a gift, Harry. Something left behind from the night your mother died.”

“My scar?” Harry asked.

“No something much, much greater. A love ward.”

“A love ward?”

“When your mother died for you, she left something tied to your blood. A seal of protection that shields you from Voldemort.”

Harry thought about this for a second it was why Quirrell could not touch him. He was safe, for now.

“What happened to the stone?”

“When your father and I found you in that room you had the stone. I took the stone and destroyed  it.”

“Didn’t it belong to Nicholas Flamel?”  
“Yes but he knew it was for the best, he will die but he is fine.”

“Okay.”

Harry was out of the infirmary the next day. He realised then that they had classes still, and exams. He found his way the next morning to Charms class. He sat down and stared at the board. Flitwick came out and started to teach. Harry tried very hard to make his wand work and he got about half of it right. Classes all passed in a whirlwind and before he knew it it was time for final exams.

Pansy was just about pulling her hair out trying to study. She kept saying how she just needed to pass. Draco was worried about History of Magic and Astronomy. Harry was not worried about any of the written exams that was easy, except maybe astronomy but who really likes astronomy, his problem would be the DADA, Charms and Transfiguration practical exams.  He practised the spells over and over and could just barely get them to work.

Harry woke up he the night before the big charmed exam,sitting in his bed. He rocked back and forth listing of facts he knew to be true. It was his new coping skill.

Harry saw Flitwick come out and he waved the gaggle of nervous first years inside. This exam was for Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors.

He sat down and Flitwick spoke.

“Hello my students, as you can see Professor Sinistra has agreed to help me! We will break you into groups of 5, you will do your practical for one of us and then your written exam will be completed while you are not doing your practical. If you go to a seat there should be a sheet already laid out for you. “ The questions on the test ask about wand movements and a few different spells and what they do. One asked how you would go about making a pineapple dance which was Harry's favourite question. The practical consisted of

Lumos(wand lighting), Wingardium leviosa (levitation), Incendio(fire), Diffindo(severing), Colloportus (lock a door) and finally Reparo(repair). He found It took quite a while to get any of the spells to work and couldn’t make Reparo, Diffindo or colloportus work at all. THe things he was supposed to be charming just jerked.

Transfiguration was next and it went significantly better. Harry even made the Avifors (Change things into birds with blue light) spell work for the first time in the year so that was a plus.

DADA was interesting because it was proctored by teachers who did not teach the class. They went over the lesson plan and gave the test but the whole air of the class was awkward also considering they hadn't had class for a month.

Potions was great, History of magic was easy. Astronomy could have gone better.

By the end of exam week, all the students were ready for a nap. Harry’s nightmares had been horrible the whole week. He dreamed of Voldemort on Quirrell's head. Dreamed of burning flesh, and then, of course, it came back to Uncle Vernon.

Harry woke up the next day with a note on his bedside table

Harry,

Meet me in my office today at lunch we have matters to discuss.

-Severus Snape

Severus Snape sat in his room thinking about what he had to do today. He had to tell his son that he wouldn’t be coming home with him. That he would have to stay with the disgusting, repulsive, horrible, abusive Dursleys. However, he would not be alone. Harry would only have to sleep with the Dursleys but during the day he and Harry would be together. And it was only for a month. He kept telling himself it wouldn’t be that bad. But he knew it would be. He had promised Harry he would never be there in that house again, but of course, nothing Severus ever wanted came true.

Severus grabbed his papers that morning. It was the last week of school. Grades would go up for the first through fourth year, and the sixth years the next day. Then they would have one day to say goodbyes and then they were set to go home. But of course, they weren’t going home. He was going to spend a month staying in an apartment in some daft British town trying to protect his son from vile people. It was going to be hell not being able to know if Harry was going to bed okay or not.

Harry came into the office with jelly on his shirt and a silly smile on his face.

“Hello, dad!”

“Hello Harry, I have something to tell you.”

“What?” Harry asked sitting down in the chair in front of his father's desk.

“You have to spend the first month of the summer holiday with the Dursley’s”

“I what?” Harry screamed.

“Not all the time

“Why”

“Because Professor Dumbledore says to maintain the blood protection you have to spend some time within the home of a blood relative of your mother.”

“But, But, But they hurt me....” Harry said tears spilling out of his eyes.

“Dumbledore ordered me to, and I have to follow what he says. He saved my life.”

“ I understand. You don’t want _me_ anymore. You're sending me back.” Harry said his voice emotionless but tears fell from his eyes.

“Harry I am _not_ sending you back. I will be with you. You won’t even have to spend the days with those people. But if you stay with me the whole summer you're going to lose your protection and the Dark Lord will be able to kill you.”

“Dumbledore wants me safe?”

“Yes, Dumbledore wants you safe. He got you out of the dungeon when you fought The Dark Lord”

“I understand. I just don’t like it.”

“I know I don’t like it either.”

“But you'll protect me from them?”

“Of course.”

Harry got back from the meeting he still felt like crying. The very thought of seeing the Dursleys again made his heart sink to his toes and every part of him ache. He went through the rest of the day a zombie. He could barely even speak.

He got his test results back he passed all his classes Charms and Astronomy just barely, Potions and History of Magic, however, he got almost perfect.

They went to the end of year feast and Gryffindor won the house cup. Which made Draco throw down his hat.

“We saved the whole fricking school.  We should definitely have won!”

“I know but it doesn’t really matter.”

“Well yeah, what is up with you. You've been off for the past two days.”

“I know, it’s that I have to go back and stay with my aunt and uncle.”

“And you don’t like them. They aren’t nice people are they.”

“No, not really.”

“Harry what did they do to you.”

“I don't want to tell you right now.”

“That's okay you don’t have to.”

They packed their stuff that night. And got on the train. Harry stared out the window the whole time every bone in his body hurting.

“Harry you can come stay with us if you want to after you get out of your uncle's place!”

“Okay”

He got off at the station walked through the barrier he was stopped by his father who pulled him into the bathroom.

“Wha what?” Harry gasped.

“You still have your concealment charms on!” Severus said.

“Oh, you're right! You have to take those off if I'm going to be with the Dursleys.”

“Yes.”

Severus waved his hand in complicated motions Harry felt a shiver and looked in the mirror. He looked like himself again. Sleek black hair small eyes, paler skin and long nose.

Severus almost smiled. “Okay, Harry you can go now. I’ll see you tomorrow”

Harry walked out feeling good but then he saw the Dursleys, he sighed this was going to be a long summer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on a sequel but it will be awhile this one took me over a year and I've been horribly ill a lot and have had little time to work on it.


End file.
